


Bound By Love

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Suicide, Child giving adult advice, Conflicted Derek, Courtship, Dates never go exactly as planned, Derek is an Ass, First Dates, Fun daddy Derek, Happily Ever After, Happy Derek/Spencer, Hurt Spencer Reid, Hurt/Comfort, Mean Penelope, More tags as they apply, Multi, No more Derek/Penelope, Or Derek giving gifts, Penelope goes too far, Second Chances, Smut, That means its over right?, jj is a badass, lots of making out, lots of talks, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Long awaited sequel to Double Double Toil and Trouble.Its been two years since Spencer set foot in Quantico. Due to his friends' insistence, he returns home with Morgana in tow to face his problems head on and hopefully make things right.(I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Comments: 242
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for taking forever to finally get this sequel written. I wanted to wait until I had more chapters before I posted but I didn't want to make you all wait any longer so here is the first chapter. I just ask that you all please be patient with me as I work on this. Chapters may take some time to get posted. But they will get posted. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Spencer stepped into the airport and looked around. Never did he imagine that he would be back here of all places. It's been two years since he left Quantico and vowed never to return. However, here he was, two years later. Back to where his problems all started. 

_ “You can’t run from your problems Spence,” Lidia spoke softly. _

She and Tanya urged Spencer to go home. To face his problems. So here he was. 

“Papa? I’m hungry.”

Spencer smiled, looking down at his daughter, “I know sweet pea. We’ll get you something to eat soon I promise.”

He started toward the baggage claim to retrieve their luggage. He sighed. Yes, he was back home, but what did that mean? Where would he and Morgana go? He was pretty sure that someone had rented his old apartment. And did he go back to the BAU? He shook his head. How could he come back without a plan? He always had a plan. Most of the time. 

“Spencer!”

Spencer turned around to see JJ running up to him. She smiled, “Sorry I’m late. We just got back from a case.”

Spencer blinked, “But I…”

JJ bent down and kissed Morgana’s cheek, “Tanya called.”

Spencer shook his head. Of course she did. Tanya was always two steps ahead of him. She reminded him of Garcia in a way. He shook his head almost instantly. He was not going there. JJ picked up Morgana and looked at Spencer after he retrieved their bags.

“Ready?”

He shrugged, following her to the car. Morgana was talking a mile a minute telling her aunty JJ all about the plane ride and the snacks she had. Half of what she was saying was just a bunch of gibberish but it made JJ smile and in the end it made Spencer smile. He put the bags in the trunk while JJ buckled Morgana into Henry’s car seat. 

“How is Henry? Must be getting big.” Spencer buckled himself into the passenger seat.

“He’ll be four soon. I’m still in shock. I mean, he’s growing and learning so much, but at the same time I don’t want him to get bigger. I want him to stay my little man forever.”

Spencer just nodded and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure why but he was exhausted. Traveling with a two year old proved to be very difficult. The soft voices of JJ and Morgana soon lulled him to sleep. 

“Papa! Papa!”

Spencer slowly opened his eyes. Morgana was wiggling in her seat, “Papa. Here!”

“Hm? What is it baby?” he turned to look at Morgana. 

“Here!” She pointed to the house. 

Spencer blinked and realized they were parked in front of the house. “Oh. Okay.” He looked at JJ, “Jayje, you-”

“Nope. Don’t say a word. You and Morgana are going to stay with us until you can get on your feet. I already talked to Will about it.”

Spencer opened his mouth and closed it. He sighed. It was again that he realized what Tanya must have done. She and JJ must’ve talked about this long before he made the decision to come. Stepping from the car, he went to pick up Morgana just as Will exited the house.

“Hey Spencer. Welcome home,” he said grabbing their suitcases from the trunk.

Spencer smiled, “Hi Will. Thanks.”

Spencer left Morgana to play with Henry while JJ helped get them set up in the guest room. Sitting on the bed it reminded him of all the times he came to JJ’s when he had a problem. Whether it was with Morgan, or when he had become addicted to Dilaudid and was struggling to get clean. Anytime he had an issue or something went wrong, he always ended up here. At JJ’s. In the guest bedroom. This time was no different. 

He padded through the house and smiled finding Morgana at the table eating lunch with Henry. He went over and kissed his godson on the cheek before kissing Morgana’s head.

“What’s for lunch?”

“Not Dugs!” Morgana said happily.

“It's hot dogs!” Henry corrected.

Morgana nodded, “Not dugs!”

JJ laughed when Henry shook his head, “Its okay Henry. You hungry Spence?”

Spencer shook his head, “I’m good thanks.” He grabbed his phone from his jacket and sent a text to Tanya thanking her for all her help.

**Tanya [12:45pm]:** You are more than welcome. Just remember, don’t hide away Spence. You went there to face your problems. Not hide from them. Lidia sends her love. 

Spencer smiled and pocketed his phone. How could he hide from his problems? He was with JJ which meant, she wasn’t going to let him hide away. And besides, every time he looked at Morgana, he was reminded of the mess he caused. All the problems he helped to cause. No, he wouldn’t hide away, but...how could he face them when it required him doing the one thing he didn’t want to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since its my birthday today I decided to gift you with chapter 2. 
> 
> So I'm going to be clear about one thing. I am a huge MoReid shipper (which is why the story Double Double Toil and Trouble was so hard for me) So there is a huge chance that this story will be MoReid by the end. How they get to that point remains to be seen. 
> 
> I am also a huge angst fan, if you haven't guessed by reading the story before this and some of my other work so be prepared for some angst. Not too much though. 
> 
> Enjoy

Spencer jackknifed to a sitting position. Morgana wasn’t in the bed next to him. He rubbed his eyes. What time was it? Where was Morgana? He slowly climbed out of the bed and sighed in relief when he heard her laugh coming from the living room. He grabbed his glasses and put them on before padding down the hallway. 

“Morning Spence. Coffee?” JJ was already holding out a cup. He smiled as he took it and took a sip. 

“Hi Papa!” Morgana ran up and hugged his legs. He smiled and bent to kiss her forehead.

“Morning sweet pea. Did you have breakfast?”

Morgana nodded, rubbing her tummy. Spencer and JJ laughed. “She and Henry helped me make pancakes. There’s plenty more.” JJ started. “And Uncle Will is going to take them to the park.”

“Park? But don’t you guys have to be to work?”

JJ smiled, “Its Saturday. So unless we get called in, no.”

Spencer nodded and set his cup down and picked up Morgana. “Okay sweet pea. Let’s get you ready for the park.” He walked her into the room and sat her on the bed. 

He went through all the clothes she had and eventually decided on the pink jumper and flower shirt that Lidia got her. He put the outfit on her, grabbed some pink socks to go on her feet, and then grabbed his brush and attempted to do something with her hair. Which turned out to be a ponytail. He chuckled, remembering how Tanya tried to teach him how to do twists in her hair. The first few times he tried it, it went horribly wrong. But with Tanya’s gentle coaching, he managed to put twists in her hair. If he thought about it, he could count on one hand how many hairstyles he could do for Morgana’s hair. He finished and walked her back to the living room.

“Don’t you look pretty,” JJ cooed. 

Morgana giggled. Spencer kissed her, “Have fun at the park and listen to Uncle Will okay?”

“Yes papa!” Morgana ran to Will who helped her put on her shoes and coat.

Spencer watched as they headed out the house and down the street. It felt weird being without her even for a few minutes. Ever since she was born, Morgana had never really been far from his side. Of course there were the occasional trips she went on with Tanya and Lidia but, other than that, she was always with him.

“You okay Spence?” JJ asked.

He nodded, “Yeah. It's just...been so long since I’ve had a moment without her.”

JJ placed a hand on his shoulder, “You’re doing a great job. You truly are. You can see it by how much she loves you.”

Spencer just smiled and nodded. He picked up his coffee to finish drinking it when JJ handed him a plate, “Eat. When was the last time you ate?”

Spencer laughed, “You sound like my mother.”

“Well someone has to.” JJ teased. “How is she?”

“Okay. The last time I talked to her, she was okay. Definitely lucid. Which was good.”

JJ sat next to him and grinned, “That’s good. Has she met Morgana?”

Spencer shook his head, “No. I’ve sent her pictures though. I want to wait until she’s older. But…” He shrugged. “I mean, I never know in what state I’ll find my mother in. What if I bring her and she’s not in her right state of mind? I don’t want Morgana to see that.”

“I know Spence, but you can’t shelter Morgana forever. Its something she has to know about.”

Spencer looked at JJ and figured it wasn’t just his mother she was talking about. He sighed, “JJ…”

“Spencer-”

“I made a mess Jayje. I screwed up. I mean, yes, I blame Morgan, but...really? It was all my fault. This isn’t something I want Morgana to ever know about.”

“Spencer, you didn’t make a mess. Yes, you caused some problems, but its not only you here who is at fault. Morgan is just at fault as you are. And whether you like it or not, Morgana has a brother. This whole thing got blown out of proportion. And, I think, that it's time for talking and healing. And putting this whole mess behind us.”

“Derek isn’t at fault here, JJ! I am! I slept with a married man! I knew he was married and I slept with him anyway. I mean...was I that desperate to have Derek that I would risk everything? My job, my friendship with Garcia, my friendship with Derek?”

“Do not start that Spencer. Don’t you dare!” 

“Start what?” Spencer was confused. What was he doing?

“That where you start blaming yourself for everything. You always do that. You did it with Hankel. When we split up and I got hurt. You did it with Adam. You remember Adam don’t you? Or what about when Hankel injected you with Dilaudid for two days causing your addiction. You have to stop blaming yourself for everything! Not everything is your fault. Yes, you may have played a part in this, but Derek did too. He knew he was married! He didn’t just conveniently forget that he was married and chose to sleep with you. He knew he was married and he chose to sleep with you anyway. Because he wanted to.”

JJ sighed, placing a hand on his arm, "Look, we can play the blame game all day long. What good will it do? It won't change what happened. However, things need to change. For the three of you and especially for those two beautiful children."

Spencer sighed. Sure, it's what he came to do but was he ready for it? Not in the least. Words needed to be said, apologies needed to be given…it was just all too much for Spencer. He wasn't sure if he could handle it. But, he squared his shoulders. He would. But first, he needed to figure out what he wanted. For himself and as far as Morgana was concerned. Did he want Derek to be a part of their life?

**~~{CM}~~**

Penelope smiled. It was a good day. They just finished a stressful case, and it was Saturday which meant, should no cases come up, She, Derek, and Anthony finally had an entire day to themselves. Right now she was enjoying her boys playing on the floor with CJ their new puppy. The team had bought CJ for Derek after Clooney died.

"Come on mama," Derek teased. "You know you want in on this fun."

Penelope laughed, "No thanks. I'm enjoying just watching you boys."

Derek smiled and blew her a kiss when Anthony and CJ climbed over his back.

"Oh no! You got me!!" He made fake choking noises and lay flat on the ground pretending to be dead.

"Daddy?" Anthony looked at CJ and then at his mama who was smiling. "Daddy, get up! No play!"

Anthony jumped on his father.

"Oof! Anthony!" Derek half grunted half laughed.

Anthony giggled. Derek shook his head and kissed him as his phone rang, "Okay buddy, daddy has to get the phone." He stood with Anthony in his arms as he grabbed his cell, "Hey JJ."

Penelope pouted. So much for a case free day. But as she listened, it didn't sound like a case.

"That sounds great JJ. When? Ill talk to Penny and let you know but sounds like a nice idea."

Penelope looked up when he ended the call, "What's going on?"

"JJ wants to have dinner with the team. It would be nice. It's been awhile since we got together outside of work. Everyone's been so busy…"

"It does sound like a great idea. When dies she want to hold this dinner?"

"She said next Saturday and children are invited."

"Oh that's great then we won't have to bother with a babysitter. This will be great."

Derek nodded. It would be. The only thing that would probably make it better was if Spencer were here, but, Derek knew, that wouldn’t happen. Spencer made it pretty clear that he wanted nothing to do with Derek. Besides, Derek made his choice. Sometimes, he wondered why he even let himself get involved with Spencer. Sure, Spencer was cute, and quirky, and sometimes funny, but the kid was like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness. Not to mention socially awkward. And the fact that he was a carrier? Like what the hell does that even mean? There are guys that can get pregnant? How weird is that? 

“Derek? You’re thinking too much. What are you thinking about?”

Derek smiled, “Nothing Baby Girl.”

Derek shook his head. It has been two years. So why was he thinking about him now? 

**~~{CM}~~**

“I don’t know if this dinner thing is a good idea,” Hotch was saying. JJ had taken Spencer and Morgana to visit with Hotch and Jack.

“Well, we have to get them together somehow Hotch,” JJ spoke. “What better way to do it with all of us around? They can talk and we can...I don’t know, referee.”

“I don’t want to talk to him,” Spencer shook his head.

“Reid, trust me, I know you don’t want to. But the truth of the matter is, JJ is right. You, Morgan and Garcia all need to talk. You can’t just ignore the inevitable. It doesn’t make it go away. Ignoring each other isn’t the right answer either. Morgana deserves to know about and see her dad. She needs to know she has a brother.”

Spencer looked over to where Jack was entertaining Morgana with a puzzle. He sighed. He knew they were right. He knew Tanya and Lidia were right. No matter how much he tried to deny it, Spencer never stopped thinking about Derek. How could he, when Morgana looked exactly like Derek? But even if he wasn’t looking at Morgana, his thoughts were on Derek. He had wanted to hate Derek for not coming to see him. He wanted to hate Derek for choosing Penelope over him. He wanted to hate Derek for a lot of things but truthfully, he couldn’t. Because deep down he understood. But in order for him to try and not feel anything, he tried to be angry. But he couldn’t.

“Spencer,” Hotch was calling him. Spencer blinked. Hotch very rarely called him by his first name.

“Huh?”

“Listen, I wanted to offer you your old job back. If you want it. I know things might be hard with everything that’s going on, but we’d really like to have you back. Just...think about it.”

Spencer nodded. He rubbed his head. It has only been here a day or not even, and already, Hotch was offering him his job back, JJ was trying to push him and convince him to talk to Derek, and he needed to think about where he and Morgana were going to live and what they were going to do now they were back in Quantico. It was just too much. All Spencer wanted to do is what he used to do. Hide from the world when things got tough. But he couldn’t. He had a daughter now. He needed to think about her needs and her wants, before he thought about his own. 

“I’ll...agree to talk to Derek and possibly Garcia. I mean, it's the whole reason I came back here right? So, yeah, I guess we can’t delay the inevitable. Because, you’re right. Morgana needs to know her father and her brother and Derek and his son need to know about Morgana. But...I don’t want to do it around the whole team. I don’t know if I can handle the entire team being there. I mean...I know we’re a family and all so it might be a good thing if they are there, but I just don’t know…” Spencer started rambling. 

JJ placed a hand on his shoulder, “We get it Spencer. We’ll see what we can do. But like you said, they may want to be there. It's good for all of us to be there in case things get out of hand. Not that I expect them too, but you never know.”

Spencer nodded, “Okay. Do you mind holding onto Morgana for a little while? There’s some things I need to take care of.”

JJ smiled, “Of course not. You need me to drop you off anywhere?”

Spencer shook his head and stood, “No. I’m good. Thanks.” He walked over to Morgana and knelt down. “Hey sweet pea. Having fun?”

Morgana nodded, “Play wites.”

Spencer chuckled, “Maybe later. I have to go do some things okay, so you’re gonna hang out with aunty JJ and uncle Aaron okay?”

Morgana nodded and hugged her papa, “Kay papa! Lobu.”

“I love you too.”

He thanked Hotch and JJ once again and left Hotch’s place, heading for the familiar bus stop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm eager to know you're thoughts about what you think is going to happen next and what you think will happen at the "family dinner"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for all these short chapters. But in a way its better than waiting forever for super long chapters right? 
> 
> Enjoy

As Spencer rode the bus, he already had a plan forming in his head. Just because he was back in Quantico, do things have to go back to the way they were before he left. Frankly, they couldn’t. He had a child. Which meant certain things had to change. One of those things being where he lived. As much as he loved the apartment he used to live in, Morgana deserved better. She deserved a house with a yard that she could play in, maybe even a dog. She always asked about a dog. So his first stop was to meet with a realtor and try to find some houses. He got off the bus and walked the rest of the way. He was so in his thoughts that he wasn’t paying attention until he ran into someone and stumbled back.

“Oh jeez, I’m sorry,” The man was saying. “I didn’t even...Spencer?”

Spencer blinked and his eyes widened, “Derek.”

“What...are you doing here? I didn’t even know you were in town.”

“Like you would’ve cared. I’m here visiting JJ. Excuse me.” Spencer went to push past him.

“Spencer, wait.” Derek called out making Spencer stop, but not turn around. “It's really good to see you Pretty boy.”

In another day in time, hearing Derek call him Pretty Boy, would make him the happiest man alive. Even if it was just joking around at work. Something about being called Pretty boy, made Spencer feel...good. But not this time. He shook his head.

“I’m not your pretty boy anymore,” Spencer said and walked away leaving Derek standing there with sad eyes. 

“I’m sorry Pretty boy. I’m so sorry." 

It was the first time he really acknowledged that he hurt Spencer. Derek knew Spencer had been hurt in the past, by his father, his schoolmates, and others. Because of this, he never wanted to be one to hurt him.  _ He walked away from you. You tried to be there for him and he pushed you away,  _ he reminded himself.  _ Because I hurt him. That's what he does, he pushes people away to prevent more hurt.  _

He wiped his face as he walked back to his car. He sent Penelope a text telling her he was going to the gym. He had some thinking to do and he did his best thinking at the gym.

**~~{CM}~~**

Spencer ticked a few things off his mental agenda. The realtor was done, he checked out a couple of daycares that were close by the BAU should he take Hotch up on his offer and go back there. He walked through the park as he headed for the bus.

Could he handle being back at the BAU? Sure, he could keep things professional, but what about Derek? Or Garcia? And if he didn't go back to the BAU, what would he do? At one point, he thought about writing books like Rossi, but he just didn't have the patience for that thing. And, while Hotch might have made the offer, what about the others, how would they feel? Would Strauss allow it?

As he walked the familiar path through the park to JJ’s house he found himself getting stopped by many people who remembered him. Some he remembered, others he didn’t, but it was nice. He didn’t realize how many people missed him. How many people’s lives he’s touched. It was a weird feeling because he always felt people saw him as this dorky, socially awkward genius who was unapproachable. He entered the house using the key she gave him and found her sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.

“Hey.”

JJ looked up and smiled, “Hey. Get everything done?”

“Some things. Where is everyone?”

“Will got called into work, Henry and Morgana are taking a nap. Everything okay?”

Spencer nodded, “Yeah. Fine.” He sat down. “I ran into Derek.”

“Oh, Spence. How did that go?”

“It was...fine. I told him I was only here visiting with you. I don’t know why I told him that. But I did.”

JJ said nothing. She just listened as Spencer told her about his run in with Derek and all his thoughts. The more she listened, the more she realized that, even though Hotch disagreed, they needed this dinner. Derek and Spencer needed an inviting space where they can say all they needed to. Hash out old feelings if that’s what they needed. They needed to be in an environment where they wouldn’t be judged for their words or actions. Because, just listening to Spencer, a lot of things needed to be said. Just between the two of them. 

“I think I’m gonna go lie down with Morgana. I’m exhausted.”

JJ nodded, watching Spencer get up and head down the hall to the guest room. She went back to reading her book but there was a lot on her mind. 

**~~{CM}~~**

“Someone’s on the warpath this morning,” Emily gestured to Derek as he walked in and all but stomped his way to JJ’s office. 

Dave shrugged, “Who knows. Rough night with the Mrs?” He chuckled as Penelope walked in behind him. “Hey Garcia. Everything okay with Derek?”

“I don’t know if he's been in a grumpy mood since last night. He says nothing is wrong but I can tell something is bothering him,” she said as she made her cup of coffee.

“Derek is something wrong?” JJ asked as he all but slammed into her office.

“You tell me. You wanna tell me why you didn’t tell me Spencer was in town? You just conveniently forgot to mention that when you informed us about dinner?”

JJ cocked her head and set down her file, “Really Derek? That’s what’s got you all in a grump? Because Spencer’s in town? And I didn’t tell you because you didn’t need to know. You made it perfectly clear you didn’t want anything to do with him. Isn’t that right?” She stood from behind her desk and walked around.

“Because he all but pushed me away! God dammit JJ, have you forgotten that? Spencer made his choice so I had to make mine!”

“And that included abandoning your child?” JJ sighed, shaking her head, “When the hell are you going to get your head out of your ass? It's been two damn years and you still can’t man up?!”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You put the blame all on Spencer so none of it falls on you, but you don’t get it do you? You screwed up just as much as Spencer. It’s not all Spencer’s fault. You knew you were married when you started this affair with Spencer. You knew you were married. You could’ve easily put a stop to it even if Spencer didn’t want to, you could’ve stopped it, because you didn’t forget that you were married. But you didn’t care. You didn’t care until Spencer told you he was pregnant.”

“I was-”

“If you tell me you were doing this to protect Penelope, Derek so help me God, I will slap you. This wasn’t about Penelope. This was all about you.” JJ sat on the edge of her desk. “Be as it is, Derek. That’s not the point. The point is, it's been two years. It's time for you guys to put this behind you and focus on the children. You have two beautiful children Derek. Two. Anthony needs to know about his sister and Morgana needs to know about her brother. So it's time to let the past be the past and focus on the future.”

“That’s why you invited us to dinner.”

“Yes. And I swear to you Derek Morgan, if you and Penelope try to weasel your way out and not show up…”

Derek winced. JJ was one scary woman. She was worse than Penelope when she got mad. He did not want to be on the receiving end of her threat.

“We’ll be there.”

“Good. Now, I don’t know about you, but I have work to do.”

Derek walked out of JJ’s office and down to the bullpen. He sighed as he sat at his desk. Convincing Penelope would be no easy task. Maybe, he didn’t have to tell her about Spencer. Maybe. JJ may be right about one thing. He deserved to know about his daughter. He deserved to see her and for her to know who he was. But, if she thinks that he’ll just easily forgive and forget, then she’s wrong.

“Everything okay Morgan?” Emily asked.

Derek nodded, “Yeah, fine.”

He may have hurt Spencer, but Spencer hurt him too. And he wasn’t going to let that go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you all probably hate me right now and I'm sorry. I promise Derek will eventually get his head out of his ass. As you can tell his thoughts are quite conflicted. 
> 
> Next chapter most likely will skip to the dinner where lots of things will be said...so just be prepared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. Remember last chapter I said to be prepared for the dinner? Well...yeah. Things have...happened. Um, Enjoy?

The rest of the week proved to be very busy for everyone. Between local and non local cases, Spencer checking out homes as well as daycares, Derek’s internal battles with himself about Spencer and whether or not to tell Penelope about Spencer’s arrival...Everyone was fairly thankful for the weekend. Spencer had a feeling there would probably be some problems. The only ones who knew of his arrival were JJ, Hotch, and Derek. So when the others see him arrive with JJ...he was sure there was going to be some issues.

“Papa, I want to wear my fairy princess dress,” Morgana twirled. 

“Okay princess, then you can ask auntie Jennifer to do your hair.” Spencer kissed her. 

He pulled out a bright pink “fairy princess” dress for his daughter and after getting her cleaned up, he put it on her and sent her to JJ while he figured out what to wear to the dinner. He selected a pair of brown slacks, white button down shirt and a brown vest. The whole ride to Rossi’s place, since he offered to host the dinner at his place, Spencer was a bunch of nerves. Not even the children’s questions could calm him. 

“Spencer, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. I promise. Rossi and Emily know. Hotch and I briefed them ahead of time. Why do you think Rossi agreed to have the dinner at his place?” JJ smiled at him.

Spencer just shook his head, there were probably a hundred scenarios going on in his head about how badly this night could go. When they arrived, it seemed that Hotch and Emily had already arrived. Spencer didn’t see either Penelope’s car nor Derek’s truck so it was safe to say that they hadn’t arrived yet.

“Good to see you Spencer. And look at you little lady!” Rossi greeted when he let them in.

“Hey Rossi. Morgana, this is uncle Dave. And over there is aunty Emily.”

Morgana’s eyes widened, “I have more aunties!?”

They all laughed as Morgana bypassed Rossi to run to Emily.

“Wow. I have never…”Rossi chuckled. “I take it she doesn’t care for uncles much?”

Spencer walked in, “Nah, she’s just been surrounded by girls. We lived with two women back in Boston.”

Spencer stood awkwardly inside watching his daughter run around. Dave shook his head and hugged him, “It's really good to see you kid. We missed you around here.”

Spencer let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks Dave. I missed you too.” He followed Dave into the living room and greeted Hotch and Emily. Emily greeted him with a hug also.

“Still so skinny. Did those women not feed you?” She asked looking at him.

Spencer laughed, “Wow, you really sound like my mother. Of course they fed me. I think they fed me like ten times a day. Trying to make me gain weight.”

“Well don’t worry, now that you’re back we’ll definitely make sure you get some meat on those bones.” Emily teased.

Spencer was about to speak when they were interrupted by the children’s running. Jack was chasing Henry and Morgana. Morgana screamed with laughter. This made all the adults smile. Spencer had been worried that she wouldn’t get along with Henry and Jack, even though she had seen them before. But he was wrong. She took to them instantly and they took to her. The doorbell rang and Jack ran to answer it before Rossi could stand. Morgana’s eyes lit up at the little boy.

“Hi! Wanna play with us? We’re playing tag!”

Derek stood in shock as Anthony clung to his mother. He couldn’t believe how much that little girl looked like him. Penelope smiled. While she didn’t recognize the girl, that didn’t mean she was a niece of one of the team that she had never met before.

Penelope smiled and knelt down, “Well hello there sweetheart. What’s your name?”

“Morgana.”

Derek’s eyes widened.  _ He named her Morgana? _

“Such a pretty name. Did you come here with your auntie?”

Morgana shook her head. “Nuh-uh. Auntie Jenn’fer drived us, but I comed with papa.”

Penelope furrowed her brow. She opened her mouth to speak when Derek interrupted, “Let her alone Baby girl. Let the children go play. Go on Anthony. I’m sure Jack and Henry would like for you to play.”

“Derek, Penelope. Nice to finally be graced with your presence,” Dave raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry about that. Anthony was having a bit of a tantrum and then we got stuck in traffic. I take it everyone else is here?”

“Yes. And I have to go check on the pasta. Excuse me.” He stepped into the kitchen.

Penelope walked ahead of Derek into the living room her usual greeting on her lips which died immediately. She seemed to freeze.

“Spencer.”

“Hey Garcia.”

She narrowed her eyes, “What are you doing here? You’re that girl’s papa?”

“Who Morgana? Yes. That’s my daughter.”

Penelope nodded, “Derek grab Anthony.”

JJ stood, “No. You and Derek are staying.”

Penelope glared daggers at her, “Excuse me? This is why you wanted us all for dinner?”

“Part of it. Its true that we haven’t all hung out outside of work, but also because, Penelope, it's time to let go of the past. Look, I know you’re angry, but honestly, this isn’t about you. Derek and Spencer need to talk.”

“Not about me? Derek is my husband which he stole from me!”

“Pen, Spencer didn’t steal anyone. If he did, Derek would be with him and not with you,” Emily said. “And yes, while Derek is married to you, he is his own person. Who makes his own choices. Those choices resulted in two beautiful children who are playing so well together.”

Derek, Spencer, and Penelope looked over to where Morgana and Anthony were playing with Henry and Jack. They seemed to be playing some kind of tickle game where Morgana and Anthony had to try and tickle Jack and Henry. Spencer smiled. It was such a beautiful sight.

“He-”

“Dinner’s ready!” Rossi announced, cutting Penelope off.

“Food!” Jack yelled. The kids all started running behind him to the kitchen. 

“He’s such a ringleader,” Hotch laughed.

“He is, but it's so good that he’s good with the kids though,” JJ nodded. “I am just sorry you and Haley couldn’t have given him a sibling.”

“Oh he’s fine. He has them and all his friends at school.” Hotch grinned.

Morgana made her way over to Spencer, “Papa, what are we eating?”

Spencer shrugged, “I’m not sure. You can ask uncle Dave.”

Morgana looked at the man called Dave and hung back. Anthony came over, “Uncle Dave’s not scary.” He held out his hand for Morgana. 

Morgana looked at her papa who nodded and then took Anthony’s hand and walked over to Rossi. “Uncle Dave, what we eating?”

“Well, for the children, we have spaghetti and meatballs. For the adults, they have their choice of spaghetti and meatballs or they can have Fettuccine Alfredo.”

Dinner was a light affair. The group was spread across the living room and kitchen as they ate. Kids sat with their parents. And everyone just kept the chatter light and friendly. At one point, Morgana wiggled over next to Emily and started talking to her about anything and everything her little mind could come up with. Emily of course didn’t mind it. She loved it. 

“She’s very friendly,” Rossi smiled.

“Yeah, she is. Especially when she knows that I know them, it makes her even more friendly. But, I swear, she could see a person on the street and she’ll strike up a conversation with them. And don’t get me started on dogs. She’s a massive dog lover. She keeps asking if we can have a puppy.”

“Wow. Who knew that the shy Spencer Reid would give birth to a wild and exuberant child.” 

Spencer laughed, “Yeah. I don't know but I don’t mind it. I love seeing her like this.”

Rossi placed a hand on his shoulder, “You’re doing a great job Spencer. Never doubt that. No matter what anyone might say, you are doing a great job.”

“Thanks.” It felt good when people told Spencer that. Not that he didn’t believe it, but still to see that other people recognized that he was doing his best with Morgana, made him feel really good.

After dinner was cleared, the kids were given ice cream and cake and Hotch told Jack to take the kids to the game room. Morgana would not let go of Emily, so Emily went with them, giving them all an apologetic look. JJ laughed. 

“Well that’s a first. Emily willingly following a child. Morgana must have some magical powers,” she teased Spencer.

Spencer just nodded as they all sat on the couch with coffee. Now that the kids were out of the room and dinner was over, he was feeling nervous. He had no idea how things were going to go and for a person so used to scenarios and ratios and statistics, when he had nothing, it made him uneasy. No one spoke for awhile and everyone just looked at each other. 

"I never forgave you."

"You hurt me too."

Spencer and Derek had spoken at the same time. They stopped and looked at each other. Spencer couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"Wait a sec,  _ I _ hurt you? How on earth did I hurt you? You were the one who didn't reciprocate my feelings. Not in the way I wanted you to. You were the one who came to me with this idea in the first place and every time we had a bad case, came and used me to the point I was severely bruised and couldn't walk the next morning. All to protect your precious Penelope. You made it pretty clear that you didn't care about me so I fail to see how I hurt you."

"I tried to help you Spencer. I told you to let me help with the baby, but you didn't want my help! You kept pushing me away."

"Are you kidding me?! You're version of "help" meant just throwing money at me. Never once actually coming to see your child. Why would I want your damn money when you didnt even fucking care about me?!"

Spencer never swore. Unless he was really upset.

"You never  _ once _ showed you cared! It was always about Penelope. And fine, I get it, she's your wife, but it wasn't her you put through physical and mental hell! You think those cases were easy for me too? Do you remember the case we had in Texas with the kids?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing.

"That case really messed with my brain. But I knew it messed with you more. It was kids. Cases that involve kids always affect you. That night...I was merely a tool. It was worse than other nights. And unlike normal, when you finished, you got up and left without a word. That hurt more than anything. But, and Hotch remembers this. The next day was the first official day I called out. I could not move Derek! It felt like you broke me."

"So why didn't you call it quits?" Derek asked. "If it was that much for you why didn't you call it quits?"

"Why didn't you?" 

"Excuse me?"

"It stopped being about Penelope a long time ago. It started becoming your outlet for whenever you wanted sex it seemed. You were coming to me more and more. Like you didn't care about Penelope. But as JJ said, you didn't forget you were married. So you couldve stopped it but you didnt want to because it was the easiest way fir you to have sex."

Derek was staring daggers at Spencer, but didnt say anything. No one spoke. No one had ever heard Spencer speak like that before.

"You son of a bitch!" Derek launched at Spencer but Rossi was on him in a flash holding him back.

"You bastard! If you had just said no in the first place none of this would've happened!"

"So its my fault I agreed to help a friend?" Spencer stared in shock.

Derek didn't seem to hear him or was choosing to ignore him, "None of this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have come to you and I wouldn't have learned about your condition."

"My condition?!" Spencer was appalled. 

"I would have just been happily married to the girl of my dreams and had a son. Not having to deal with a bastard child and her weird, disgusting parent!"

Spencer stood frozen. He was completely flabbergasted. He didn't know whether to slap Derek or cry. He could not believe Derrk just called him disgusting and his daughter a bastard. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" JJ yelled, slapping Derek. She clearly had no qualms about smacking him.

Spencer shook his head. He went to where the kids and Emily where.

"Hey princess, it's time to go. Come on Henry."

Morgana and Henry whined, but said their goodbyes. Emily hugged him.

"Everything okay?"

"No. Lets go kids."

The yelling of JJ and Penelope stopped when Spencer came through with the kids. JJ said nothing. Frankly she didn't blame Spencer. She said her goodbyes and followed Spencer to get the kids dressed to leave.

The ride home was silent except for some smooth Jazz that JJ had playing. It was putting the kids to sleep.

"Spencer…" JJ glanced over at him.

"I just...he called me disgusting Jayje! He called Morgana a bastard. How could he say that?"

"I don't know Spencer. I really don't know."

"This was a mistake. To come here thinking that we could forgive and put it behind us after two years...I never should've come back."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I would apologize about having short chapters, but I'm not. 
> 
> This chapter is totally Spencer-centric I hope you enjoy

_ “Come on Spencer, You can’t be serious.” _

“I am very serious. I’m not going to keep Morgana here another second longer.”

Spencer was pulling out his suitcases and started packing them. Henry and Morgana were laying on the couch taking a nap, having tired themselves out from playing. Spencer meant what he said to Tanya and Lidia. He wasn’t staying another day.

_ “Spencer, we get you’re upset but think about it. This isn’t the solution.” _

“He called Morgana a bastard!”

_ “Spence,” _ Lidia was the only other person aside from JJ that Spencer allowed to call him Spence.  _ “So you’re just gonna run again? You run whenever there’s a problem. Especially when Derek doesn’t do something you don’t like. You know as well as I do that’s not the solution.” _

Spencer paused. That couldn’t be right, could it? 

_ “We’re not saying what Derek said or did was right, but Spencer, running away is not the solution. If you’re that pissed at Derek, talk to him! Yell at him, but don’t walk away. If you keep running away, what will that solve? Absolutely nothing,”  _ Tanya spoke softly.

_ “Tanya is right. Derek is the type of person, from what you’ve told us, who if he’s not confronted with the stupid stuff he’s doing, or the wrong things he’s doing or saying, he’ll keep doing them.” _

Spencer nodded. This was true. It wasn’t until Penelope confronted him about his sleeping around, that he stopped and finally settled down. With her nonetheless. He sighed and stopped packing his suitcases. He closed his eyes. 

“I don’t know how to do this.” His voice thick with emotion.

_ “Oh Spence, no one really does. Just...be honest with yourself and him. And if I may give you a suggestion? As helpful as the others are, you and Derek need to do this by yourselves. Without anyone pushing you or him.” _

“I doubt he goes anywhere without Penelope. It's like she has him on a tight leash.”

_ “Oh my god, I fucking hate that woman,”  _ Tanya groaned.

Spencer laughed, “That’s because she probably reminds you of yourself. I know you reminded me of her many times.”

_ “I’m nothing like that...woman. But anyone, make Derek leave her behind. And I don’t know, go out for coffee and just talk.” _

“I’ll try.”

_ “Good. We’re here for you Spencer. Just, don’t do anything stupid.” _

Spencer chuckled, “I’ll try not to. Thanks.”

_ “Anytime. Like I said, we’re here for you. Now, go unpack those suitcases.” _

Spencer blinked. How did she know he had packed his suitcases? He shook his head and grinned, “Yes, ma'am. I’ll talk to you ladies later.”

Spencer hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed as he did what Tanya said. He unpacked his clothes and put them back. After he finished and then checked on the kids to find them still asleep, he went back to his bedroom and sat on the bed. Tanya and Lidia were right. It was time to stop running whenever things got tough. He had been running all his life. Not anymore.

He went to pick up his messenger bag and get his laptop, but he heard the kids getting up. He smiled and went to join the kids.

“Hey you two, have a good nap?”

**~~{CM}~~**

That night after Morgana had been put to bed with her favorite stuffed animal from Auntie Tanya and auntie Lidia and papa’s story, Spencer sat at the table in the kitchen with his laptop. He filled out the application for the daycare that he wanted Morgana to go to, responded to the email from his realtor about the house he was thinking about and told her to make an offer. He then opened up a blank email and emailed Derek.

Hey Derek,

Normally I’d call you but I’m sure you probably won’t pick up the phone or Penelope would tell you not to answer. Anyway, the reason I’m emailing you is because I think we really need to talk. Not like last night. There was more yelling and accusations being thrown around instead of talking. We need to talk about Morgana and what you would like to do. What do think about meeting on Saturday? Just you and me. I swear no one else will be there.

Spencer sent the email before he over thought it. He just hoped Derek would be willing. Standing and stretching, he headed to bed feeling better than he did than that morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, next chapter will be a little Derek-centric so you can see his thoughts. And maybe he can have some clarity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first and foremost, thank you all. I never expected this much love on this story. Yes I know things are probably not moving in the way some of you want. But a lot of times I have no control over the turn a story takes. If you read the prequel then you'll see how true that is. But still you all are dedicated and I appreciate that
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to just Derek's thoughts. We start to see a change in Derek.
> 
> The quote comes from season 1, Episode 9: Derailed
> 
> Enjoy

The next morning Derek steered clear of everyone including Penelope. Last night had been probably the worst night of his life. For years Derek tried to squash his feelings for Spencer down into the depths of his soul. He remembered when Spencer first came to the BAU. How he thought the kid was too quirky and too socially awkward. He remembered telling Hotch that he didn’t believe Spencer would last a day in the BAU. But, Spencer proved him wrong over and over again. As their friendship grew, so did his feelings. Derek felt nothing wrong with being a bisexual. Okay that was a lie. He had so many issues with it. Even when his mother told him that she loved him no matter who he was attracted to. That wasn’t enough for Derek so he tried to drown himself if women. 

No matter how many women he brought home and fucked, it did nothing to stop his thoughts and his feelings about Spencer. He remembered the time he even let a little bit of his feelings for Spencer show.

_“Reid, I’m not about to let you get on a train with an armed psychopath!”_

_“We don’t have any other choice!”_

That was during the case where Elle had been held hostage on a train with many other passengers. He still couldn’t believe he said that to Spencer. Sure to Spencer and the others, it was just Morgan looking out for his “kid brother” but it was more than that. Derek didn’t want to see Spencer hurt. So he did all he could to bury his feelings. And that included asking Penelope to marry him. Sure, he and Penelope flirted and stuff, but he never loved her like that. But even though he was happily married, every night when he went to bed, he dreamed it was Spencer’s body that was laid out next to his.

This of course caused him to come up with that ridiculous idea. It was true, he didn’t want to hurt Penelope when it came to how wound up he could get. And he found that being around Spencer seemed to calm him so he voiced this idea of using Spencer instead of Penelope when a case got too much.

Okay, it wasn’t fair, he thought to himself as smacked the punching bag in their workout room at the BAU. It wasn’t fair to either Penelope to lie to her like that, and it wasn’t fair to Spencer to use him like he was just a toy. There have been times he wanted to break things off. But, he just couldn’t bring himself to it. Nor could he fully admit to Spencer, his true feelings. In his mind, he didn’t think there would be any consequences. Which of course, had always been his downfall. 

So when everything happened and Spencer pushed him away going so far as to leaving, he was actually grateful. This is why he refused to go see Spencer and his child. Because he didn’t want to feel anything for him. For two years, he worked on getting over Spencer. But last night, all those feelings came back. And he did the one thing he could. He lashed out and said things. Hurtful things to Spencer. 

Derek continued pounding on the punching bag. Forcing the hurt look on Spencer’s face out of his mind. He wanted to hate Spencer. Spencer kept a secret from him. Derek felt that if he had known Spencer was a carrier, then none of this would’ve happened. But then, it was his own damn fault he realized. Not only did he not ask, Derek just assumed and never once wore a condom with him. That was his fault. He wanted to hate Spencer. Wanted to hate him so much, but he just couldn’t. Yes, Spencer had a part in all of this, but he was the one who started it. Spencer never would’ve come to him if he hadn’t suggested. That wasn’t Spencer.

Derek eventually walked away from the punching bag, wiped his face and sipped on water before checking the time. He walked out of the gym and headed back to the bullpen. He opened up his email and saw he had one from Spencer. He blinked. He hadn’t expected Spencer to email him. Especially after last night. He composed a reply.

_Tomorrow, seven-thirty, the usual spot?_

He sent the email and was surprised at the immediate reply.

_Yes._

Spencer was right. They needed to talk. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a good change? Bad change? Will Spencer forgive Derek and give him a second chance? What about Morgana and Anthony? All that waits to be seen


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos I really appreciate them. And I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. This is basically a filler chapter. Just giving you a little insight into what Spencer and Derek are thinking and going through prior to their meeting.

Spencer kept himself busy all day, trying not to think about his “meeting” with Derek. He met with his realtor and signed all the paperwork needed for him to have the house. This excited him. This was the first time in forever that he would actually own a house. Sure, he had a house with his mother when he was younger, but it wasn’t exactly owned by him. This house, would be under his name. Something about that made Spencer...elated. Then he got Morgana enrolled in daycare. The only thing that was really concerning to him, right now is what he was going to do for work. Should he go back to the BAU? Should he try his hand at teaching again? He wasn’t very good at it. But it was something. 

“Papa?”

Spencer looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. Morgana came out dragging her feet. It was how she always walked when she was just waking up from a nap.

“Hey Princess. Have a good nap?”

Morgana nodded and then went over and crawled into his lap. Spencer lifted her and kissed her forehead, “You still sleepy princess?”

Morgana shook her head, “Papa, the odder day, at Uncle Wossi’s you were yelling. I heard you and auntie JJ yelling. Why you was yelling papa?”

Spencer sighed, “Sometimes, when grown-ups have an argument, they yell. Sometimes, they don’t mean to, but it just happens.”

“Was it about me? Sometimes I heard you saying auntie JJ that you don’t want him anywhere near me.”

Spencer groaned. He would definitely have to be more careful about his conversations. He looked at Morgana unsure of how to answer. 

“Papa, is Anthony’s daddy, my daddy too? Is that why he looks like me?”

What could he say? He wasn’t about to lie to his daughter, “Yes, princess. Anthony is your brother. His daddy is your daddy too.”

“Why don’t you want him near me if he’s my daddy?”

“I was upset. He...a long time ago he did some not so very nice things to me. And the other day, he said some not so nice things about you and me. And because of how he talked especially about you, I didn’t want him near you. I didn’t want you to know that your daddy was a bad man.”

Morgana poked out her lips as if she was considering what he said, “But he my daddy. Auntie JJ said when Henwy doed bad things that even though she angwy, she still lobe him. So, even dow daddy hurted you and beed mean about me and you, we sould still lobe him.”

Spencer blinked and then he ruffled her hair, “When did you get to be so smart?” he teased.

“You teached me papa!” Morgana giggled. 

**~~{CM}~~**

Work was exceptionally difficult for Derek. Sure, he’d much rather be out in the field than sitting and doing paperwork, but today he really wished he was doing more than just paperwork. It would keep his mind busy from thinking about his meet-up with Spencer. He definitely needed to think about and concentrate on what he was going to say. He didn’t want to say the wrong things again, but it also worried him what Spencer would say. Would Spencer be open to giving him another chance? Would he tell Derek to go to hell and never darken his doorstep again? Okay, that last one may be a little dark for Spencer but still… 

“I don’t understand, Derek, you haven’t told me where you’re going,” Penelope perched on his desk. “I thought tonight it was just going to be us. Didn’t we already arrange for your mother to watch Anthony and we would go out?”

Derek sighed for the umpteenth time. His mother had come in a couple nights ago. After the dinner at Rossi’s and they had planned a date night. However, he really needed to see Spencer. Date nights could be rescheduled. He wasn’t sure if he would get another chance to speak with Spencer like this.

“I know Baby girl, but I told you, I have things I need to personally take care of. Mom is going to be in town for a few weeks. We can always go out another night.”

Penelope pursed her lips, “Derek, what aren’t you telling me?”

He kissed her cheek, “Nothing, now, I really need to get back to work before Hotch has a fit.”

He didn’t like keeping Penelope in the dark and he knew Penelope didn’t like his answer, but for this he had to tell her like this. If she knew that he was going to see Spencer, she would try everything in her power to prevent him from going. And this was important. He had things he needed to tell Spencer that couldn’t be said over the phone or in a text.

Five files later, Derek eventually stood, needing to stand up and stretch, and walked to Hotch’s office. He would go to JJ’s but she seemed to be quite busy and he didn’t want to disturb her.

“Morgan, come on in. Everything okay?”

Derek went in, closed the door, sat down and told Hotch everything. What he was feeling, some of the things he wanted to say to Spencer, how he felt Spencer would react...it all just came tumbling out.

Hotch eyed him, “All I can tell you Morgan, is you know Spencer is a very forgiving person, if he doesn’t forgive a person, its for a very good reason. And you know better than I do, Spencer doesn’t do well with abandonment. Why do you think he reacted the way he did? Because to him, you abandoned him and his daughter. So all I can tell you, is to be careful. And don’t blow things out of proportion.”

Derek nodded, “Yeah.”

Hotch nodded, “I don’t know what other advice I can give you, but that.”

Derek stood and nodded, “Thanks Hotch.”

**~~{CM}~~**

JJ and Will laughed when they walked in the house sometime around six. Spencer had some kids music playing and he, Henry and Morgana were dancing around the living room. He even had a sauce covered spoon pretending to sing.

“No papa! Dat not the words!” Morgana pouted. And she tried to sing the words which sounded quite jumbled.

“Having fun without us I see,” JJ teased.

“Mommy!”

“Auntie JJ!”

The kids ran and hugged JJ hard enough to make her stumble. Will laughed, “What no hello to me?”

The kids went and hugged him too and he picked them both up and walked them inside. “Looks like you guys had a great day. What are you cooking Spencer?”

“Well the kids asked if they could have Spaghetti and meatballs for dinner so I decided to cook that for them.”

“Smells good.” JJ went and joined him. “Who knew you knew how to cook,” She teased. 

“I know how to cook, I just never liked it. And being constantly away from home so much, it didn’t seem necessary.”

JJ nodded, “Sure. Why don’t you let me finish up and you get yourself ready.”

“I have plenty of time. I’m not meeting until seven-thirty.”

JJ raised her eyebrow. It was the same look Lidia gave him when he said he didn’t need long to get ready. He sighed and shook his head.

“Fine.” He set the spoon down and headed down to his bedroom to get ready for his meet-up with Derek. 

“Is papa going out wif daddy?” Spencer heard Morgana ask.

**~~{CM}~~**

“Oh my god, Derek will you get a hold of yourself,” Fran rolled her eyes as she bounced her grandson. Anthony wasn’t by any means still an infant, but Fran liked to bounce him like he was anyway. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“I don’t know mama. What if I make a huge mess of everything again?”

Fran sighed and touched her son’s face, “Derek Anthony Morgan. I love you, but lord have mercy I have never seen you fret so much. It's clear you love him, which is why you are worrying so much.”

“No mama, I…”

“Derek, I’m your mother. I’ve known you all your life. You fret when you’re in love. Now, please stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine. Just speak from the heart and you’ll have no problems.”

Derek sighed, “This is going to bring on a whole onslaught of problems. You know, with me being married and all. And I refuse to hurt him again like that.”

Fran smiled. In her heart, from the moment she first laid eyes on Dr. Reid, she knew that he and her son were destined to be together. Which is why when Derek told her that he was getting married to Penelope, it hurt. But she also understood. Not that her son realized that she knew. But now, everything was out in the open. He admitted to her what he did to Spencer, and how he now had two children from two different people. And she hoped this talking those two were doing tonight will start to mend things. Especially both of their hearts.

“You are going to be fine. Like I said. Just speak from the heart. Tell him the truth and everything will be fine. All the little details can be worked out at a later time.”

Derek nodded and kissed his mother’s cheek, “Thanks mama.”

Fran touched his cheek, “Now you better get out of here. You don’t want to be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the meeting. Will it go according to plan? Will things work out between Spencer and Derek? Or will Spencer tell Derek to get lost? Stay tuned and find out.
> 
> By the way, Anthony as far as I know is not Derek's middle name but I've always given him that name ever since I started writing. So...yeah


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may not be pleased with this chapter, but suck it up dollface! 
> 
> I am not entirely pleased with how the talking went but...oh well. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Derek paced. He had gotten to his and Spencer's regular meeting spot early. He even stopped to get Spencer and him coffee and dinner and still managed to arrive before Spencer. He started second guessing if Spencer would actually show. He knew he wouldn't blame Spencer if he changed his mind.

"Morgan?"

Derek stopped his pacing and turned. There was Spencer. He was dressed in light brown slacks, a white button down and a light brown sweater vest. He looked as if he was dressed in the same outfit he had worn on Spencer’s first day at the BAU.

_ “Morgan, this is Dr. Spencer Reid.” _

_ Derek looked at the kid, because despite the title Hotch addressed him with, he wasn’t nothing but a kid. The kid was dressed in brown slacks that seemed to have been overly starched, a long-sleeved white shirt and an ugly brown sweater vest.  _

_ “Nice to meet you kid.” _

_ “Its...uh, my name is Spencer.”  _

_ Morgan clapped a hand on his back, “Right. Come on. I’ll show you around.” _

“Looking good Spencer.”

Spencer eyed him as he walked closer and crossed his arms staring at him. Derek fidgeted a little. It was clear he was nervous. 

“Uh, here, I bought you some coffee and I wasn’t sure if you had eaten so I bought some dinner.”

Their usual spot was an abandoned park that was close to where Derek used to live. No one ever came to this park anymore and he never knew why. But whenever they would meet for anything, they would usually meet here first before going to Derek’s apartment. Spencer took the coffee.

“Thanks. And no, I haven’t eaten yet.”

Derek lay out the blanket and set out the food for them to eat. The two sat quietly and ate. It wasn’t until practically all the food was devoured that Derek spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

“Of course you are,” Spencer rolled his eyes sipping his coffee.

“Spencer, just let me speak okay?”

Spencer gave him a look to say ‘continue’. Derek sighed and crossed his legs and folded his hands.

“I know saying sorry doesn’t really do anything. But I am. And I know that that’s probably not what you want to hear but I really wish I could say something else. I treated you like crap, and I shouldn’t have.” He licked his lips and sighed. “Do you remember Elle?”

Spencer blinked but nodded.

“Right. When she became a hostage on that train by the schizophrenic unsub, and you had offered to go on the train alone to trick him…”

“I remember you said ‘Reid, I’m not letting you get on that train with an armed schizophrenic.’”

Derek nodded, “Yes. That’s when I realized how much I was falling for you. And the truth was, I didn’t want to. It had nothing to do with you. It was because of me.” Derek wiped a hand over his face. “After Buford...I was probably around eighteen at the time, I realized I had an attraction to men. I didn’t want that. I thought it had to do with what he did to me and I didn’t want to have anything to do with that. So for years I buried it. I drowned myself in women to try and get away from that feeling. I thought I had finally gotten over my attraction to men, until you joined the BAU.”

“So you hated me because you didn’t want to be attracted to me?”

Derek nodded, “Essentially yes. I tried to focus solely on being your friend and coworker. And again I drowned myself in women to make it all go away. I even asked Penelope to marry me. I love Penelope, but it's never been that strong. That’s when I came up with that stupid idea of using you as an outlet. Which, in hindsight I knew it was a bad idea. But, in my mind, it wasn’t so often that I would need you so when I would, I could tell if I was still attracted to you or not.”

Spencer crossed his arms, “Derek, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life.”

“I know. I know. But I just wasn’t thinking. When you left, I thought I had finally gotten over you. But, when I saw you that day, all the attraction came rushing back.”

Derek closed his eyes, “The reason why I’m telling you all this, is so you understand where my head was at. And so you know, that I know, what I did to you was wrong. I never, never wanted to hurt you Spencer. Seeing you so upset and broken...it nearly killed me. But, I didn’t know what to do.”

Spencer was silent for a long time. Derek felt like Spencer was itching to run away. 

“I’m sorry too. I know you tried to help and I pushed you away. Derek, I was just so angry. I was angry and hurt over everything. And some of it had to do with my own self. How I managed to let you talk me into doing what we did. And also because I never told you about me being a carrier. But, whenever I saw you and Penelope together and how you just kept taking her side over and over, it hurt. I mean, I get it, she’s your wife, and you should stand by your wife, but...there were parts of me, that prayed you’d choose to be with me. I know you all knew how much I was attracted to you since we first met. And I had hoped, dreamed that you and I would one day be a couple and have a family.”

Tears started falling down Spencer’s face but he wiped them away before taking a sip of his coffee.

“I know I hurt you too. I lied to you, I kept things from you, and I kept you from your daughter. Did JJ tell you about how I called for you when she was born?”

Derek nodded, “JJ called me that night. Said that you went into the delivery room alone and how you wouldn’t stop crying for me. I wanted to come baby boy,” he said the endearment slipping out accidentally. “But-”

Spencer shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. Its over and done. But, when you refused to come, even if it was to see your daughter, I felt like you didn’t care at all and that to me, was the final straw so I kept you and her away. Yes, I know logically, that was not the right decision. It wasn’t like you did it on purpose. I know Penelope had her claws in you. Did you know she came down to Boston to see me, to “try to make amends”?”

Derek blinked, “No. She didn’t tell me that.”

“Probably because it wasn’t really true. Yes, she apologized but she, in not so many words, made it clear that I should leave you alone.”

“Damn, Spencer, if I had known…”

“Again, it's the past. It's not important. What’s important is us, and our daughter and what do we do now?”

“Well, I guess that depends on you.”

Spencer shook his head smiling a little, “I have tried to hate you Derek. After what you said about me and Morgana at Rossi’s the other night, I wanted to keep hating you. I almost packed up and took Morgana and left. But Tanya and Lidia convinced me otherwise and Morgana...earlier today, she told me that even though someone is mean to you and says not so nice things about me and her, I should still love them.”

Derek chuckled, “Smart, that girl is.”

Spencer nodded, “I love you Derek. And I never stopped. And I don’t think I ever will stop. I mean, I know you’re married and everything but…” he shrugged. “So now what?” he asked again.

“I don’t know Spencer. I mean, I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you either. I mean if all my feelings for you came back after two years, I don’t think it's going to change anytime soon.”

Spencer opened his mouth to speak when Derek kissed him. Derek never kissed him. Even during those nights when Derek used him, he never once kissed him. Spencer always imagined what it would be like to kiss Derek. And now it was actually happening. Derek’s lips were soft against his. He always imagined his lips and his kisses to be rough, but they weren’t. They were gentle and soft. Derek was pulling away just as Spencer parted his lips.

“We’ll figure it all out. I promise Spencer. We’ll figure it all out.”

Spencer nodded as he helped Derek clean up from their dinner and then Derek was walking him to his truck offering him a ride back to JJ’s. 

“So, what are you going to do now? I mean surely you’re not planning to live with JJ forever, right?” he asked as he drove. 

“Well, I was looking into a house. I want to have a house that Morgana can grow up in, that she can run around and play and maybe have a puppy one day. You know she is in love with dogs?”

Derek laughed, “Certainly my daughter that one. Well, you know, I have a house I’m renovating that I think will be perfect for you and Morgana.”

Spencer looked at him, “Derek, you don’t have to…”

“I do Spencer. Think of it as a gift.”

Spencer nodded, “Thanks. You know, Hotch offered me my job back? But, I don’t know. I mean I do enjoy the BAU.”

“Well it's up to you. We could really use you. You know Hotch never had your spot filled. He wanted to keep it open in case you ever came back.”

He pulled up in front of JJ’s house. “What do you say I come over tomorrow after work with Anthony? Maybe take them to get ice cream or something?”

Spencer smiled, “I would like that and I think Morgana would too. She already knows you’re her daddy and Anthony is her brother. Oh! She starts daycare tomorrow.”

“Even better. I’ll pick them both up from daycare. What one does she go to?”

Spencer named the name of the preschool he enrolled his daughter in. It was right next to Henry’s preschool.

“Huh. Anthony goes there too. I wonder if they’ll be in the same class. But yeah, I’ll pick them up tomorrow and we’ll meet you at the park?”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow Derek.”

“Sure thing pretty boy, and don’t worry, we’ll figure everything out.”

Spencer smiled and climbed out the truck and headed inside the house. Perhaps things are looking up for them yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to look up for Spencer and Derek, but of course they have to deal with Penelope. I wonder how she'll react. 
> 
> What are your thoughts? Do you think she'll be accepting? And what do you think is going to happen between Derek and Penelope and Spencer and Penelope?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute, feel good chapter ending with them at the park as a family 
> 
> Enjoy

Spencer shouldn’t have been surprised to see JJ sitting on the couch with a file in her hand. Waiting up for him like some overly concerned parent. Yet, as he hung up his jacket, he was quite surprised to see her.

“You really thought I wouldn’t be waiting up for you?” JJ asked putting the file on the coffee table. 

“A little,” Spencer said going to start the coffee machine. 

“Spencer, your coffee intake is just a tad unhealthy. And of course I’d be waiting up for you. I have to make sure everything went well tonight and that I don’t have to get Tanya and gang up on Derek.”

Spencer walked out of the kitchen, raising his eyebrows, “Why on earth would you get Tanya?”

“She called me earlier. Her and Lidia. To check on you. I told them you were out with Derek. Tanya made me promise that if Derek did anything stupid I was to get her a ticket and we’d gang up on him. So?”

“Dear lord. That is one of the most violent women I have ever met in my life. No, you don’t have to gang up on Derek. Everything went fine.”

“Just fine?” JJ raised an eyebrow. “That’s all you’re giving me?”

Spencer sighed, “I don’t know what you want me to say. We both talked. And we’re trying to work things out.”

“‘Talked’? So no screaming, harsh words, none of that? You two just...talked?”

“Why do you find that hard to believe? Yes. We talked. And like I said, we’re trying to work things out. Derek offered to pick Morgana up from daycare tomorrow and we’re gonna go to the park.”

JJ blinked, “I see. Well I better make sure we don’t have any cases tomorrow.”

**~~{CM}~~**

As soon as Derek and Penelope entered the bullpen the next morning JJ caught his attention.

“Morgan, can I speak with you?”

Derek blinked but nodded, “Sure, Jayje. I’ll see you later mama,” he gave Penelope a kiss before heading up to JJ’s office. 

“Have a seat,” she closed the door behind him and perched on the edge of her desk. 

“Am I in trouble or something?” Derek asked. “Usually its Hotch calling me this early in the morning for something.”

JJ smiled, “No. You didn’t do anything wrong. Spencer told me you guys talked. And that you are trying to figure things out?”

Derek nodded, “Yeah.”

“Have you talked to Garcia?”

Derek winced, “Not yet. I’ve been trying to figure out the right time and way to tell her. Don’t get me wrong. I love Penelope but-”

“Not like that. I know. I may not have been a profiler, but still I could read people pretty well Morgan. Which is why it didn’t make sense to me when you two announced your engagement. Because I knew you were in love with Spencer. And I’m pretty sure Garcia knew it too. Anyway, I just want you to tread carefully. You of all people know what she’s like when she gets upset.”

Derek scratched his arm, “Yeah.”

“I can talk to her for you. Not exactly tell her what’s going on between you and Spencer but still…”

“Thanks Jayje, but I have to do this my way.”

JJ smiled, “Okay. Well, you know where I am if you need help.”

Derek nodded and stood, “Where is Spencer by the way? Like what does he do when you’re at work?”

JJ shrugged, “I have no idea. I mean usually he spends the day with Morgana, but since she started daycare today, I don’t know. He did tell me he was looking into houses.”

“Really? Well, at least he doesn’t have that to worry about anymore. I gave him a house.”

JJ blinked, “Come again?”

“Yeah, I told him about this one property I’m renovating that I think would fit him and Morgana perfectly.”

“He did not tell me that. Wow. You really are trying to work things out. Alright Morgan, well godspeed.”

Derek laughed as he exited her office and headed down to his desk. 

“What did you two talk about?” Emily asked.

“What?” Derek blinked in confusion.

“JJ. She just went into Hotch’s office with a grin on her face. What did you talk about?”

“Oh nothing much,” Derek pulled out his cellphone when it buzzed with a message. 

**Pretty Boy [9:45am]:** _ Hey, I told Morgana that daddy was picking her up from school today and she’s so excited. _

Derek chuckled before shaking his head, and typed a response:  _ Yeah? That’s good. Wait, doesn’t she call you daddy? Did you guys see Anthony? _

**Pretty Boy [9:47am]:** _ No, we didn’t see Anthony, but I’m sure he was there. I didn’t go all the way in the room. And no, she calls me Papa. _

“You are over there grinning like a loon. What’s up?”

“Why you so nosy?” Derek countered.

“Come on Derek. It's just you and me and a bunch of paperwork.”

“Exactly, focus on your work, Prentiss.” Derek pocketed his phone and grabbed a file. 

**~~{CM}~~**

As the day progressed Spencer and Derek kept themselves preoccupied. Derek was grateful that there were no cases. This would make it easier when he had to go get the kids. He told Penelope that he was picking Anthony up and was taking him to the park to give her some childfree time. Which, of course, wasn’t a lie. He just neglected to tell her that he was picking up his daughter too and they would meet up with Spencer. 

For Spencer it was a little harder to keep himself preoccupied. It was really hard now that Morgana started daycare. More than once he found himself tempted to use Will’s car and drive by and see how she was doing. But he knew that her teacher would tell him if something happened. So he read and looked into different jobs if he truly decided that he wasn’t going to return to the BAU. In his heart of hearts, he had a feeling that he would probably go back to the BAU. It was the only place that he knew truly valued his skills. 

Three-thirty exactly, Derek was finishing his last file and he went to hand his finished ones to Hotch before he poked his head into Garcia’s lair.

“Hey Baby Girl, going to get Anthony. We’ll pick something up for dinner on the way home okay?”

Penelope looked up, “Are you sure Derek? We can all go to the park and then go out to eat.”

Derek shook his head, “No. Its fine. When’s the last time you hung out with the girls or had a quiet night in? Trust me, Anthony and I need some daddy and me time and you need some you time.”

Penelope sighed and nodded, “Okay. I’ll see you boys later.”

Derek nodded and blew her a kiss and headed out of the bullpen. Getting to the daycare always took longer than he expected which is why he left at three-thirty instead of at four. It wasn’t that it was far, but there was always a lot of traffic at this time which never made it easy for getting to the daycare on time. But when he did he smiled. He was picking up both his children. And that’s when he panicked. He had a car seat for Anthony, but not for Morgana. Just when he was about to rush to a store to find one, his phone buzzed with a text from Spencer.

**Pretty Boy [4:00pm]:** _ I left Morgana’s car seat with the teacher.  _

**Derek [4:00pm]:** _ You are a lifesaver pretty boy. _

**Pretty Boy [4:01pm]:** _ I knew you didn’t have a carseat for her so I left the one that I use in Will’s car with her teacher. I’ll see you guys soon. _

Derek pocketed his phone and headed inside the daycare. 

“Daddy!”

Derek smiled and swooped up Anthony, “Hey there champ! How was your day?”

“Mo’gana here! I pwayed wif Mo’gana like at uncle Wossi house.”

“Oh yeah? What if I tell you that we’re gonna take Morgana with us to the park?”

Anthony wiggled down and ran to where Morgana was trying to hide, “Daddy sayed you come pawk wif us.” He held out his hand. Morgana shyly took it and let him lead her over to Derek.

Derek knelt down, “Hey there Morgana. I’m Derek. I see you and Anthony became good friends.”

Morgana nodded. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth, “You my daddy?”

Anthony looked at them confused. Derek ruffled his hair, “Yes Morgana I am. We’re gonna meet your papa at the park is that okay?”

Morgana nodded. Derek smiled, thanked the teacher and took her carseat before leading the children out to the truck. Once he set up the carseat, he put the kids in their seats and got behind the wheel. 

“Daddy?” Anthony asked. “You Mo’gana daddy?”

Derek nodded, “I am buddy. That means Morgana is your sister.”

“Is mommy her mommy den?”

“No. Morgana has a different mother. Remember we talked about this? Some kids can have both parents the same and some can have only one parent the same.”

“Oh.”

Derek chuckled as he turned on the radio, “So Morgana, how was your first day?”

“We played games and read books and telled stories and…”

“So it was a good day?”

Morgana nodded, “Uh-huh.”

“What did you have for lunch?”

“We had bokki, natty bokki and pizza,” Anthony answered. Derek laughed. He loved how Anthony said broccoli.

“Well the broccoli helps you grow big and strong. Did you both take naps?”

They both nodded. Derek raised his eyebrow. He knew that Anthony sometimes wouldn’t take a nap. So he hoped that he was being truthful.

“Daddy?” Morgana called softly. “Why you hurted papa?”

Derek sighed, “I didn’t mean to sweetheart.”

“But you did. You hurted him and sayed mean dings. Why? Dat not nice.”

“No. its not and I’m sorry. To be honest, I don’t really know why I did it. I was upset with him and because I was upset with him, I was mean and hurt him.”

“Auntie JJ sayed that even if you upset you not hurted them. Bucuz you not want dem to hurted you.”

Derek nodded, “Yes, you are absolutely right.” He pulled into the parking lot across from the park. “Alright. Here we are kiddos. Now, no running off as soon as I get you out okay?”

“Yes daddy!” they both shouted.

Derek beamed. He always loved hearing Anthony call him daddy, but now with Morgana, it just warmed something in his heart. He couldn’t believe he had thrown this away for two years. He got Anthony out and down on the road and went to take Morgana out and put her down, but she didn’t want to be put down. So he carried her and held Anthony’s hand as they walked through the park to the playground area. He chuckled when he spotted Spencer looking oddly out of place.

“There’s papa, Morgana.”

“Papa!” She screamed.

Spencer looked up and grinned, “Well, look at this!” He walked over and blinked, “This is certainly a surprise. Morgana is very particular about who holds her. Only ones who’s ever held her was JJ and Lidia. She wouldn’t even let Tanya or Hotch hold her.”

“Yeah, well, she warmed up to me. I guess. How was your day?”

“It was good.” He knelt down in front of Anthony and smiled, “Hi there Anthony. I’m Spencer. Morgana’s papa.”

Anthony blinked, “I sowwy daddy hurted you.”

Spencer cocked his head, “Oh that’s okay kiddo.”

Derek set Morgana down, “Why don’t you two go play?” The kids took off running toward the sandbox. Spencer laughed. 

“Its so funny, they just immediately got along without even knowing they were related.”

“Yeah. So um, if you wanna come by maybe, Friday, to see the house I told you about?”

“I’ll have to check. Friday is the day I usually watch Henry for JJ because Will works late. But that would be great.”

“Daddy! Puss me!”

Spencer chuckled, “It seems we’re being summoned.”

They headed to the swings where Morgana and Anthony were standing impatiently. Spencer went to help Morgana when Morgana shook her head. 

“I want daddy.”

Derek and Spencer looked at each other before switching places and pushing the kids on the swings. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The back and forth conversation Derek does with the kids in the truck, is exactly the same conversation I have with my 4 year old niece when I pick her up from school


	10. Chapter 10

Derek gave Spencer and Morgana a ride back to JJ's.

"You wanna look at the place tomorrow? I can come get you on my lunch break?"

"That would be great," Spencer smiled.

Derek nodded, leaning over the seat to kiss Spencer. The kids making a fuss for two different reasons.

"No! No! Only I kiss papa like dat," Morgana crossed her arms.

"No! Only mama kiss daddy!" Anthony yelled. 

Derek eventually pulled back, laughing at the kids and their screams. He knew in hindsight he shouldn’t have kissed Spencer like that in front of the kids, but he couldn’t resist. “I’ll call you tomorrow Spencer. Be good Morgana.”

Spencer nodded as he picked up Morgana and her carseat and headed into the house.

**~~{CM}~~**

JJ and Emily were still at the house by the time Derek and Anthony got home. Derek placed the Thai food he had picked up for dinner on the table as Anthony ran to his mother.

"Mama guess what?"

Penelope picked him up, "What? Did you have a good day at school and at the park with daddy?"

"Uh-huh! Mo'gana in my class! See weally nice mama. And daddy pickded us up and we all goed to the park and we seed Mo'gana papa. Den daddy dwived dem home and kissed Mo'gana papa! Daddy sayed he Mo'gana daddy too. That se my siser."

Emily and JJ looked at each other. Emily grabbed her coat, "Well, I better get going. I'll see you guys at work tomorrow."

Steam was coming from Penelope's ears. It was clear there was going to be a blowout.

"Anthony, you wanna come spend the night at my house?" JJ asked.

"Mama can I? Pwease?"

Penelope set her son down and nodded, "Yes. Let's go pack some stuff."

While Penelope and Anthony packed an overnight bag, JJ went over to Derek, "You call this talking to her?"

Derek just shrugged, "I was gonna tell her all of this tonight after Anthony was in bed. Anthony just beat me to it."

JJ sighed, "Derek…"

"Trust me Jayje. Everything will be fine."

Penelope and Anthony came out of the room. Anthony gave his parents hugs and kisses before leaving with JJ. Derek closed the door and turned.

"Penel-"

_ SMACK! _

Derek placed a hand on his cheek and looked at her in shock. She seriously smacked him?

"Are you out of your mind?! That's why you didn't want me coming to the park because you were meeting him? And you  _ kissed _ him?! In front of our son?! What was that about?"

Derek rubbed his cheek as he began unpacking their dinner, "The other night Spencer and I met and talked. After talking long and hard about the past, we decided that we're gonna try to make things work. For the kids. Especially Morgana."

"What does that have to do with locking lips?" Penelope asked, taking the food he handed to her. 

Derek grabbed his food and sat across from her at the table. He didn't speak as he focused on his food.

"Derek?"

Derek sighed, "Look, I'm gonna be honest here. My feelings for Spencer never left. I've tried to deny them, but I can't. I can't run from who I am."

Penelope looked at him, "Derek-"

"He told me you went to see him when he was in Boston. You never told me that."

"It's not important. What's important is what you're talking about. No one is saying you have to deny who you are. So you're a bisexual. There's nothing wrong with that."

Derek shook his head, "No it's not about me being bisexual. It's being honest with myself that I'm in love with Spencer."

"That's ridiculous! If you were in love with him, you would've been with him and none of this would've happened! But as it is, you're not. You're here with me. And might I remind you, we're married."

"Really? Could've fooled me. I mean, tell me something, how come you never agreed to take my last name?"

Penelope shrugged, "Because I'm proud of my name. There's lots of married couples who don't share the same last name. Look, Derek, I get it, Spencer being back here has messed things up, but let's not be rash. I mean, yeah, his daughter is your daughter, but that doesn't mean anything. Go to the courts, determine the child support and send him on his way. That's all he wants from you."

Derek blinked, "What the hell is wrong with you? I mean, what happened? Spencer used to be your friend and now you're treating him like some enemy. That's why you went to see him. To keep him away from me. You knew how I felt about him and didn't want him jeopardizing our relationship."

"I went down there to try and understand what happened between you two and make amends but he wanted nothing to do with me."

Derek continued eating and said nothing. There really wasn't much to say. Penelope just looked...if there was an emotion between sad and angry, that would be Penelope's expression. 

"I can't believe you would do this. To us. To this family. I thought you loved me."

"Baby Girl, I do love you. You know I do. Just...not the way you want me to."

"Why agree to marry me then? If that love was only for Spencer?" Penelope shook her head, "You just use and abuse people Derek. You're no better than some of those unsubs you catch."

"Don't you dare compare me to them! I married you because I loved you! And I was sure I could love you the way you wanted. But I can't! But that doesn't mean I used you or that I didn't or don't love you. I do."

Tears streamed down Penelope's face, "But it wasn't enough. I wasnt enough for you. I dont...what does he have that I don't have?"

**~~{CM}~~**

"...and they all lived happily ever after. The end," Spencer closed the book. "Alright munchkins into bed."

Spencer got the boys into their beds and turned on Henry's nightlight before picking up Morgana and putting her to bed. Once she was in bed, he joined Will and JJ at the table with his coffee. The three of them chatting like no time had passed between them. They talked about Henry and Morgana, talked about how Spencer managed in Boston with two crazy women as his roommates, and just avoiding the subject of Derek. They talked about the house that Derek was remodeling and decided to give Spencer and Morgana as well as what Spencer was planning to do for work, if he was going to go back to work.

“I’m thinking about coming back to the BAU. It's the one place that I felt like I truly shined.” Spencer commented.

“That sounds wonderful. We truly do miss you there. But, I want you to know that even if you still want to be in this field of work, but don’t want to actually be out there catching bad guys, you can become a BAU consultant.” JJ smiled.

“I can definitely see you as a BAU consultant,” Will laughed.

“Probably. Maybe that’s something to fall back on if I can’t handle being in the BAU.”

JJ nodded, “Sounds good to me,” she said. She bit her lip before shaking her head. She just couldn’t hold it any longer. 

“So I heard that Derek kissed you.” JJ raised her eyebrows. “Anthony spilled the beans as soon as he came home.”

Spencer flushed but said nothing. JJ angled her head looking at him suspiciously. Clearly, to her, Spencer’s silence meant that it was totally true and Spencer was a willing participant.

“Spencer!”

“What? It was a small innocent kiss in front of the kids.”

JJ sighed, “Yeah, to you it may seem innocent. To a two year old boy it's like some strange man kissing his daddy when only his mommy should do that. We do not need to go down this road again. Derek is still married.”

Spencer sighed, “I know. You’re right. We don’t need that. Derek said he was going to talk to Penelope and we’ll figure everything out. On what to do with us. We somewhat have a game plan of what we’re doing with Morgana, but not entirely.”

Will chuckled, “Sometimes, you don’t need a game plan Spencer. Just let things go the way the go. Or as the young kids say ‘go with the flow’.”

Spencer nodded. He finished up his coffee and retired to bed. But it was hard to sleep. He kept thinking about all that had happened recently and it made him smile when he thought about how together things were slowly becoming in his life. It felt like his life was slowly getting back to normal. Or however normal it may be with a two year old. He knew, technically, he shouldn’t be counting his blessings just yet, but he felt that things were in place enough that he didn’t have to worry so much. As he drifted off to sleep, he made a note to call his mother with Morgana sometime tomorrow. 

  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a feel good chapter with a tiny little scare and some wise words from a friend.

**_Two Weeks Later_ **

Spencer was nervous. He wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like it was his first day at the BAU. His first day at the BAU was absolutely horrendous. He had been a total wreck and couldn’t stop rambling. This wasn’t his first day, but in a way it was his first day. It was his first day back. The day after his, Derek’s and the kids’ park outing, Spencer had gone into the BAU and spent over two hours with Hotch and Strauss discussing his reinstatement on the team. It was as if he was meeting the team all over again. 

“Spencer, you’re going to be fine. Just think of it like you never left. Besides, you’re not the only one who’s left the team and came back. I have, and so has Emily.”

“You left to have Henry. Emily left because she was offered a better job. I left because I ran away.”

JJ shook her head, “It doesn’t matter Spencer. The point is that you’re back. Things are going to be fine.”

Spencer didn’t think so. Garcia hated his guts and wanted him out of her life permanently. But, JJ was right. Things were going to be fine. Things were going pretty well. He and Morgana moved into the house Derek had given them and Morgana loved it. She and Derek were starting to get along more. Derek would try and see her almost every day and when he couldn’t, he would call her every night just to say goodnight. The two were developing a wonderful relationship according to Spencer. And Morgana and Anthony were like two peas in a pod when they were together. But when Henry, Morgana  _ and  _ Anthony were together, it was trouble. 

JJ pulled into the parking lot, parking the car before stepping out. Spencer did the same, fixing his sweater vest as he did so. The two headed up to the BAU and as soon as they stepped in, Spencer relaxed. He was grateful that JJ brought him in early. That’s something he appreciated about her. JJ always knew what he needed. And she knew that he needed some time before the others came to get himself together. Especially since he was going to be seeing Derek. He hadn’t exactly told Derek that he had officially been reinstated. So this would be a shock for him. 

Spencer sat at his old desk and just took a breath to get himself acquainted with his space. He never thought he’d miss it until he was sitting at his desk. He had missed being here tremendously. And it wasn’t just the people. It was the space. This was his space. It had been given specifically to him upon joining the BAU and no one else ever touched it.

“Morning Reid,” Hotch nodded toward him on his way to the office. 

“Morning,” Reid called back. Just like old times. 

He used to be the first one in. Then Hotch would come in, stop in the breakroom, grab coffee and head to his office after saying good morning to him. JJ would come in next and give him a smile and kiss on the cheek. Emily and Rossi would be in next. Rossi would give him a wave as he headed up to his office and Emily would lean over his desk asking about his night. Penelope would come in, ruffle his hair with a cheery good morning and head to her lair. And Derek would be in last. He’d plop down with a “What’s up pretty boy” and a smirk.

At least...that’s how it used to be. And as luck would have it, Emily, Dave, Derek, and Penelope all entered the bullpen at the same time. Spencer was focused on looking through some of his old files and had heard their chatter. And exactly when their chatter stopped.

“Reid?”

“Pretty boy?”

“Spencer?”

He looked up at them and gave them a weak smile, “Hey guys.”

“Oh my gosh!! You’re back!” Emily ran over and hugged him. “You’re like really back!”

Spencer chuckled, “Uh, yeah, I’m pretty sure you knew I was back, Prentiss.”

“No, I mean you’re back working with us?”

Spencer swallowed and nodded, “Yeah.”

Dave patted him on the shoulder, “It's good to have you back Reid.” he gave a salute before heading up to his office.

Penelope glared daggers at him before turning on her heel and heading to the breakroom. Derek just shook his head as he sat at his desk.

“You didn’t tell me you were going to be coming back.”

Spencer shrugged, “Yeah, well I wasn’t entirely sure if I should come back. But this is the only job I’ve ever really known and loved. Oh, did Morgana give you her gift?”

Emily blinked, “A gift?”

Derek smiled and held up his keys to show off his keychain. “She gave it to me as soon as she saw me come in with Anthony. It was a ‘Here daddy, let’s pway Antony! Bye daddy!’” 

Spencer laughed, “Yeah, sounds like her. I don’t know where she gets that type of energy that early in the morning. Certainly not from her papa. I need at least two cups of coffee to even get me started in the morning.”

“Two? It used to be just one,” Emily raised her eyebrow but was laughing.

“Wait until you have kids.”

Emily glanced at Penelope who was heading into her lair and then looked at Derek, “It looks like she still hasn’t forgiven you huh?”

“No. And I don’t think she will either.”

Spencer blinked, “Forgive you for what?”

“The kiss you two had the other day?” Emily wiggled her eyebrow.

Spencer blinked, “That was over two weeks ago! She seriously is pissed about that?”

“It's a lot more than just that Pretty boy.”

The day progressed and for Spencer it really started to feel more and more like old times. Especially when he helped Emily and Derek with their files just so he could be doing something. Every time Penelope would leave her office, she would glare daggers at Spencer. Spencer for the most part ignored it. 

Emily glanced at the clock and stretched, “Let’s go get some lunch.”

Derek nodded, “I’m down. What are you up for?”

“Tacos.” They started walking to the door and then Emily frowned and turned around, “Spencer, aren’t you coming?”

“Oh. Um...yeah.” Clearly he hadn’t expected that. He stood and grabbed his messenger bag and followed them out. 

Derek sent a message to Hotch as they headed to his truck. Just as they climbed in, Spencer’s phone rang.

_ “Dr. Reid, it's Rudy, Morgana’s teacher.” _

“Yes. Good afternoon. Is everything okay?” Derek and Emily were staring at him. Derek mouthed “what’s wrong?”

_ “There’s been a medical emergency. I’m on my way to bring her to the ER but I had to make you aware.” _

“What happened?!” Spencer yelled and then turned to Derek. “Can you drive to the ER?

Derek nodded and as soon as they were buckled in, sped to the ER.

_ “Clarissa and I aren’t exactly sure. She was eating snack with the other children and all of a sudden Anthony came and told us his sister isn’t breathing.” _

Spencer went into shock. His baby wasn’t breathing. And just like that, all the statistics of children who died from anaphylactic shock, was streaming through his brain. His baby was gonna die. 

“Spencer, what happened?” Emily asked. 

“Morgana. She went into anaphylactic shock. They’re taking her to the ER. They don’t know what happened. My baby is gonna die.”

“Hey, don’t do that pretty boy. I know you. You’re rolling statistics in your head. Stop. Morgana is gonna be okay.”

“How do you know that?” Spencer turned to look at him.

“Because I know the statistics as well as you do. Less than one percent of children actually die from anaphylactic shock.” He pulled into the ER parking lot and the three of them ran in. 

“My daughter, she was just brought in?” Spencer asked.

“Name?”

“Morgana Reid.”

The woman nodded, and pointed, “Down the corridor and to the left.”

Spencer was practically sprinting down the hallway with Derek and Emily at his heels. He was running so fast he almost ran into the teacher. 

“Dr. Reid”

Reid looked at her, “Mrs. Simmons. You said she was eating snack. What was she eating?”

“We gave them plums and crackers. I swear I don’t know-”

“It's alright.” Spencer sighed.

Several minutes later the doctor called to them and explained that Morgana was going to be just fine. He also explained that, after running a few tests, he should be able to determine exactly what caused the anaphylaxis. Spencer nodded and gave his permission. The doctor ran a few different tests, one was a specific allergy test. In the end it was determined that Morgana had a serious allergy to plums. He wrote Spencer a prescription for an Epi Pen and sent Morgana with her papa.

Spencer picked her up and kissed her, “Oh sweet baby. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m tired papa.”

Spencer nodded, “Well it is your nap time. Are you okay to go back to school with Miss Rudy so papa and daddy can go back to work?”

Morgana nodded, “Daddy, you come over?”

Derek tapped her nose and smiled, “Sure peanut. I’ll bring something special for dinner. What do you want?”

“Pizza! Can Antony come too?”

Derek laughed, “Yes. I’ll bring Anthony and we’ll have pizza for dinner.”

Morgana seemed happier now and easily went with her teacher while the three headed out. Spencer filled her prescription, they grabbed burritos and headed back to the BAU. 

**~~{CM}~~**

When the time came for them to leave, Derek and Spencer headed out together. Spencer told JJ that he was leaving and Derek told Penelope what he was doing. She acted like she didn’t care. JJ smiled, shaking her head.

“Ugh. Look at them,” Penelope practically spat out. “He acts like he doesn’t care about me at all.”

JJ blinked, “Um, actually, it's you that acts like you don’t care. If Derek didn’t care, he wouldn’t have told you anything. And stop acting like you deserve this big old pity party Penelope. You knew exactly what you were doing when you pulled Derek in.”

“Excuse me?”

JJ sighed and looked at her friend, “Penelope, you have always had it bad for Derek. Always. But he never felt the same about you and you knew this. You knew Derek and Spencer had feelings for each other but were afraid to admit it to each other. You used that to your advantage. By keeping him away from Spencer as much as you could. You wanted to make sure that Spencer knew he couldn’t have him. You thought that by marrying Derek, it would stop them. And it didn’t. They still found a way to be together. You know, if you had left well enough alone, none of this would’ve happened.”

“So you’re saying it's my fault that Derek cheated?”

JJ shrugged, “Maybe. I know it was your fault that prevented Derek from going to see his daughter being born. I know its your fault that Derek felt so tightly wound, that night at Rossi’s. You claim you love Derek, and while that may be true, you’re keeping him on a tight leash and that’s not good. And sometimes? No matter how much we love someone, we have to let them go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have family sleepover. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Chapter!!!!
> 
> Who doesn't like a bit of fluff mixed in with all the angst and drama? I hope you like this chapter.

Spencer and Derek’s afternoon became quickly overrun by children. They picked both Anthony and Morgana up from daycare and the minute they left the building, said children couldn’t stop talking. They talked about anything and everything first starting off with what they did at “school”. At one point, Derek looked at Spencer to get a translation on what Morgana was saying. Spencer just shrugged his shoulders.

“Daddy can we have pizza? You pwomised pizza.”

So Derek stopped to get two large pizzas. One with toppings and one with cheese. That brought on a whole other conversation about “how much yummy” pizza was. 

“Auntie Tanya maked pizza but it not good. Papa neber maked pizza. He sayed he not no how.”

Spencer groaned, “Yeah, thanks Morgana.”

“I’m telling the twuth papa! You say alway tell twuth!”

Derek laughed, “She got you there pretty boy.”

Spencer glared at him and looked back at the kids. He raised an eyebrow, “Anthony what are you doing?”

Anthony was sniffing the pizza. As soon as Derek set the pizza on the seat between the two, Anthony started sniffing the pizza. He said it was because it smelled so yummy. Spencer laughed, shaking his head.

“Yeah, it's...a weird thing he does. Whenever we have pizza, he always sniffs it. I don’t know why.” Derek explained.

As soon as the group got to the house as soon as Morgana was out of her seat, she ran to the door and pressed her body flat against the door. Spencer knew it was her signal that she had to go to the bathroom. He quickly opened the door and she ran to the bathroom. 

“So she does that whenever she has to use the bathroom?”

“Not all the time, but the majority of the time when we’re coming home and she has to go, yes.” Spencer chuckled.

Morgana soon came out and went to take Anthony’s hand. Spencer eyed her but said no words. She looked at him.

“Yes papa. I wassed my hands and fussed tolet. We go play! Comon Anthny!” She took his hand and led him down to her room. 

Derek laughed, shaking his head as he brought the pizza into the kitchen and put them in the oven to keep warm. “Wow Pretty boy, you didn’t even have to say anything and she knew exactly what you were asking.”

Spencer went to turn on the coffee machine, “Yeah. It took some learning, but she pretty much knows what I’m gonna say or ask with a look.”

“That’s impressive. So, how’s she adjusting to the house?”

“Seriously? She absolutely loves it. And it's nice that she has a big yard to play in. It's helpful when she wants to play and I’m cooking. I can just peek out at her and I don’t have to worry because of the fence. And she is always so excited about her room that whenever JJ or anyone comes over, she’s always showing them “Look what daddy did!” is what she is always telling them. So, really, thank you Derek.”

“Anything for my little girl,” he smirked.

Spencer raised an eyebrow but was chuckling. “Oh I’m sure. Soon she’s gonna ask me for a puppy and I’ll hand her right over to you.”

“She wants a puppy?”

Spencer nodded as he sifted through the mail, “Yeah. She’s wanted one since she could say the word.”

Derek blinked, “Huh.”

Spencer looked at him, cocking his head, “What?”

Derek smiled, “Nothing.”

He left Spencer sitting at the table with his mail and went to go check on the children. He smiled, leaning against the door and found them playing with the stuffed animals Emily had brought Morgana a few days ago as a housewarming present. He snapped a picture and left them to it. The microwave beeped as he entered the kitchen to find Spencer setting the table.

“Grab that for me?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Microwaveable vegetables. They’re already cooked but you just heat them up in the microwave.”

Derek frowned but nodded as he grabbed the bag of vegetables. Spencer took the vegetables from him and told him to get the kids. Which didn’t take much. All Derek had to say was dinner and the kids came running. Dinner consisted of pizza, vegetables, and juice. Derek was quite surprised when Anthony didn’t complain about the vegetables. He was not a fan of vegetables and he would usually make it well known. Penelope had to usually bargain with him to eat his vegetables, but, here? He ate them without a problem. It was definitely the first time he saw that.

“What did you put in those vegetables?” he asked Spencer. “Anthony never eats vegetables without a fight.”

Spencer shrugged. “I don’t know. I never have a problem with Morgana unless it's carrots. Maybe he saw his sister eating them? I don’t know.”

Derek snapped a picture of Anthony eating vegetables and sent it to Penelope with the caption:  **_Did not have to fight him._ ** Once again, the children dominated the conversation. It went from talking about school to talking about puppies and anything in between.

“Papa, Daddy and Anthny have puppy.”

“I know princess. Maybe one day Daddy will bring you to go see him.” Spencer smiled.

“Can I daddy?”

Derek nodded, “Of course. We just have to find the right time.”

Spencer smiled, watching them as Morgana asked all sorts of questions about their puppy. It was a beautiful sight to see. The four of them around the dinner table as if one big family. In a way they were. A slightly unbalanced family, but they were a family. And it made Spencer even happier that Derek had finally stepped up and taken a role in his daughter’s life and Morgana was loving him. He told himself that even if nothing came to pass with him and Derek, all that mattered was that Morgana had her father and of course her brother.

After dinner was finished and cleared away, Morgana gave her papa, those puppy dog eyes and he sighed.

“Fine. But only because tomorrow’s Saturday.”

“Yay!” Morgana ran into the living room and grabbed the Beauty and the Beast movie. 

Spencer inwardly groaned. That was Morgana’s favorite movie. He saw it probably more than a thousand times already. He knelt in front of her and smiled.

“I know you want to watch that movie princess, but maybe why don’t you see if Anthony or daddy wanna watch something else. They are our guests.”

“But I wanna see dis movie!” Morgana yelled. “Mine!”

“I know that Morgana, but sometimes, we have to let other people have a chance to watch something they want. Especially when they don’t live with you and you can watch that movie any time you want.”

Morgana pouted, “No! Mine My tun!”

Derek chewed his lip wondering if he should interfere and help Spencer out. But before he could Spencer was giving Morgana a look.

“Morgana Diana Reid…” He gave a warning look.

Morgana’s lip trembled. She looked like she was about to cry but the tears never came. She looked up at her papa who was still looking at her. She put the movie down and shuffled her feet.

“Sorry papa. I bees good.”

Spencer kissed her cheek, “Morgana, what have I told you? You are always good. Sometimes, you just make bad decisions. And that’s okay. We all make bad decisions. But we just have to acknowledge we made a bad choice and make a better choice. Right?”

Morgana nodded, “Right papa.”

They ended up putting on Cars after Morgana got her pajamas on. The kids sat on the floor with a bowl of popcorn to share and Spencer and Derek sat on the couch. Halfway through the movie, the kids had fallen asleep as Spencer knew they probably would. Derek sighed.

“I guess it's time for us to go.”

“You don’t have to. I mean, tomorrow is Saturday. I can lend you a pull-up for Anthony. I don’t know if you use those. But I think Morgana would love for you and Anthony to be here when she woke up.”

Derek nodded, “Okay.” He picked up both the children and made his way to Morgana’s room. By the time he came back ten minutes later, Spencer had cleaned up the mess from the children and was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.

“There’s more if you want it,” he gestured.

“I’m good,” Derek said sitting beside him. “You know, you’re doing an amazing job with her. I wanted to tell you that earlier. You really are.”

Spencer smiled shyly, “Thanks. I try.”

Derek smiled, “You do. I mean, you barely have to say words to Morgana and she knows what you want, the girl eats vegetables for goodness sake! What child at two, eats vegetables willingly? I mean come on Spencer. You’re an amazing papa and I’m sure peanut would agree. I’m sure it wasn’t easy in the beginning.”

Spencer sipped his coffee, shaking his head, “No. It wasn’t. I read so many things about babies but it felt like it wasn’t enough. People would constantly tell me what I was doing wrong and what I needed to do better, but I’m thankful I still had JJ in my corner. I mean yes, I did have Tanya and Lidia but...they weren’t parents. Hotch and JJ helped me out a lot. Whether it was over the phone or they came to visit...I’m really grateful for them.”

Derek nodded, “I’m glad you had them too. And, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.”

Spencer shook his head, “It's okay Derek. I forgave you.”

Derek nodded, “I know. I still feel bad though. You mean so much to me, Spencer.” Derek leaned over and kissed him.

Spencer stilled in surprise. In the back of his mind, he knew that they shouldn’t be doing this. Knew it was wrong, but god, it felt so good. He carefully put his cup on the coffee table as he kissed Derek back. He let out a yelp of surprise when Derek pulled him onto his lap, deepening the kiss. A low moan escaped Spencer’s lips. And he could feel Derek’s hardening dick against him.

“Derek…” Spencer moaned.

“Hm?” Derek nipped his lip before taking his kisses to Spencer’s neck.

When Spencer felt Derek’s hands go under his shirt, he knew he needed to put a stop to this. He pulled back, “Derek, stop.”

Derek stopped and looked at him, “Spencer, what’s wrong?”

Spencer sighed, “Derek, we can’t. You’re still married. And I refuse to go down that road again.” He slid off of Derek’s lap and picked up his cup again. 

Derek righted himself and cursed, “You’re right Spencer. I’m sorry. I got carried away.”

Spencer nodded, “I get it, but like I said, I refuse to go down that road again. You’re still married and I refuse to be second to anyone.”

Derek looked at him, “No, you deserve to come first. Always. And I want to put you first.” He sighed, rubbing a hand over his head. “We’ll figure this out Pretty boy.”

“Look, you and Penelope...I know you love her and she loves you and you both have Anthony I just-”

“I never loved her Spencer. Not like that. I married her because it was convenient. Like I told you. It was to supress my feelings. But I’m done living a lie.”

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

A couple of weeks later found himself fussing over Morgana. He was getting her ready for her first sleepover. Derek was taking her to sleep over at his house for the whole weekend. Spencer couldn't believe he agreed. Of course he agreed, this was Morgana's daddy and he deserved to spend as much time with her as he wanted. It was just...Morgana had never spent the night away from home before. And also, Spencer was worried how Penelope would react.

During work, Penelope barely acknowledged him. Of course, if he spoke to her, she would respond but other than that, she would pretend he didn't exist. He also wasn't sure if she and Derek talked. Derek never mentioned it to him. And honestly, it worried him. Did Derek really mean what he said? What would that mean for them? 

Spencer was jolted out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. Morgana was already running to the door.

"Daddy!"

Spencer chuckled and kissed her as he approached the door and opened it.

"Daddy!" She shouted again.

"Hey peanut!" Derek swooped her up in his arms making her giggle. "Hey Spencer."

Spencer smiled, "Hey. Come on in. I'm just finishing up packing her bag." He headed back down the hall toward Morgana's room.

"Hopefully, everything you need is in there. She has several changes of clothes, books, toys, the stuffed animal she loves to sleep with, pull-ups…" he continued listing things off.

"Oh and if she gets cranky, listening to jazz helps calm her down."

Derek chuckled, "Spencer."

"And sometimes she has trouble sleeping and I found that warm milk with a little honey helps."

"Spencer," Derek tried again.

"Oh and you shouldn't have too much trouble with her eating. She loves food. Except carrots."

"Pretty boy!" Derek exclaimed. 

"Huh?"

"I know all of this already," he gave an exasperated chuckle. 

"Oh. Right. Of course. Sorry, I just…"

"It's okay. This is her first night away from you. I get it. We'll be fine." Derek picked up the backpack. "Give papa a hug and kiss." He handed Morgana over.

"I love you Princess. You have fun and be sure to listen to daddy and Miss Penny, okay?"

Morgana nodded and hugged her papa, "Lobe you papa."

Derek took her back and Spencer walked them out. He waited until Derek drove away before shutting the door. He sighed. Without Morgana, the house seemed eerily quiet. With a sigh, he walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He had just sat down to write his mother a letter when there was a knock on the door.

He was shocked to see Emily and JJ on the porch. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We've come to cheer you up. Give you some adult company." Emily grinned.

Spencer shook his head and let them in. It was better than being alone. Several minutes later, they were seated in the living room on the couch. The television was on, but no one was really paying attention as they drank coffee and chatted. Like old times.

"Penelope is probably blowing a fuse right now with Derek and his kids," Emily laughed. "I swear, I never thought I'd see the day when Derek became a dad. And now he has two children."

JJ laughed, "Yeah. But, Morgana makes it really hard for people to stay mad. She just has this...light, this...energy that makes it nearly impossible for anyone around her to be angry."

"You think so?" Spencer asked. 

"Definitely."

Spencer smiled. 

**~~{CM}~~**

Morgana’s waterworks started the minute Derek had driven away from the house. She was excited to spend the night with her daddy and brother but she missed her papa. No amount of consoling, calmed Morgana until they got to the house. As soon as Morgana saw the puppy, her tears dried up and she was giggling. Derek laughed as he greeted Penelope and Anthony. 

“Morgana, that’s CJ. He’s such a good puppy. And that’s Miss Penelope. Anthony’s mommy.”

Morgana gave Penelope a wave before she was looking at the puppy again, “Can I pet him daddy?”

Derek nodded, “Yeah.”

Morgana went over and carefully pet the puppy and spoke softly to him. Derek grinned, snapped a picture and sent it to Spencer. It was the cutest sight. And now he knew exactly what he was going to get for her birthday.

“Why?” Penelope frowned.

“Because, she’s my daughter and I promised she could come spend time with Anthony and see CJ. Besides. Spencer needs a break and I deserve to have time with my daughter.”

“Yes, but here?” Penelope pursed her lips.

Derek sighed, “Penelope, I’m not having this conversation with you. Especially in front of the kids.”

“We wouldn’t have to have this conversation at all if you had just left well enough alone. But no, you never could keep your dick in your pants!”

Derek grit his teeth, “Anthony, why don’t you and Morgana play in your room for a bit? CJ will probably follow you.”

Anthony looked at his mother before nodding. He, Morgana and CJ headed to his bedroom to play. Derek, in the meantime rounded on Penelope.

“Are you out of your godforsaken mind?! There are children in this house! Are you seriously trying to have this conversation again? It's been two damn years Penelope!”

“Oh and that’s supposed to make it better? I’m just supposed to forget what you did because it's been two years!? Maybe if you just left well enough alone...listened to me in the first place…”

“Right, because that’s all you ever try to do. Control me. I’m not some freaking doll you can control. You can’t force me to forget my feelings. Feelings you knew about. Feelings you held over my head.”

“Derek, you asked me to marry you! What did you expect?”

Derek shook his head, “I asked you to marry me. Not control me.”

“So what are you gonna do huh? We’re still married and you are in love with Reid. Seems like you got some hard choices to make. Is he really worth it?” Penelope asked before walking toward the bedroom.

Derek sighed and put his head down on the counter.

**~~{CM}~~**

Saturday morning was a little easier for Spencer. For what felt like the first time in two years, he woke up with ease and not because a little person was jumping on his stomach demanding food. When he put on his glasses and glanced at the time he was shocked. It was nine. Never since having Morgana has he ever woken up this late. He was grateful for it. After last night with JJ and Emily, he needed a late morning. He poured himself some coffee and picked up his phone dialing Derek.

_ “Hey Pretty boy...stop that, you both are gonna fall!”  _

Spencer chuckled, “Everything okay?”

_ “Fine. They’re spinning on chairs while I make breakfast. Since when is Saturday Pancake day?” _

“I told you about that, the last time you spent the night. Its some weird tradition Lidia started. Now, she won’t have anything other than pancakes on Saturday. But, everything went okay last night? She didn’t give you any trouble?”

_ “No. Everything was good. She cried the whole way to the house but once she saw CJ, the puppy, her tears dried up instantaneously.” _

Spencer laughed, “That’s good to hear.”

_ KNOCK KNOCK _

Spencer frowned wondering who could be at his door at nine in the morning. “Well, I’ll let you get back to making pancakes. Someone’s at my door. I’ll call you later.”

They said goodbye and Spencer set his cup on the counter before heading to the door. He blinked.

“Penelope. What...how…?”

Penelope walked in the house and Spencer blinked again, shutting the door behind her, “What are you doing here?”

Penelope glared at him, “I’m sure you remember, Reid, what I’m like when I’m angry.”

Spencer remembered. Penelope was quite scary when she was angry. And any threats she made, usually became a reality. No one on the team ever liked to see her angry. Usually trying to appease her before she really got pissed off.

“I remember,” Spencer swallowed. “What does that have to do with me?”

“It has everything to do with you! Derek and I had a perfect marriage before you came back into our lives! And you come here and make a mess out of everything!”

Spencer cocked his head, “Excuse me? So we’re back to blaming me for everything, huh? So it's my fault that you were controlling Derek. Forcing him to hide that side of him. When, from what I’ve heard, his mother and sisters accept him for who he is. But you can’t? And the way you controlled Derek, as if you didn’t trust him. You know, that says more about you than it does about Derek. That you clearly have insecurities.”

For the first time since Spencer and Penelope had known each other, Penelope screamed and slapped Spencer clear across his face. Penelope was or had never been physically violent. After her stepfather...she vowed to never be like that.

“How dare you! I let your daughter come to my home and you talk to me like this?!”

“Technically, it's Derek’s home too and since she’s Derek’s daughter, I don’t think you’d have much say in it.”

Penelope growled and backed Spencer into the wall, “Listen closely  _ Dr. Reid _ . You will take that insufferable child of yours and crawl back under whatever hole you came out of and leave Derek in peace. Or, I will make your life a living hell. And you know I can.”

Internally Spencer was shaking. There was absolutely no way he could do that. Not now that Derek and Morgana are like two peas in a pod. Unless... _ no, don’t even go there Spencer. She’s just trying to get a rise out of you. _

“If you really think Derek is gonna fall head over heels with you just because you gave birth to his daughter, you’re sorely mistaken,” Penelope continued taunting him. “You mean nothing to him.”

“That’s a lie you keep telling yourself,” Spencer said softly. “You know how Derek feels about me and you keep telling yourself that it's not true. That he wouldn’t replace you in a heartbeat.”

Penelope laughed, “Really? Then why are we still married? If he wanted to be with you, he would’ve asked for a divorce already. And yet, he hasn’t. I wonder why that is.”

Spencer had been wondering that himself. But he didn’t mention that to Penelope. Maybe Penelope was right. Maybe Derek really didn’t care about him like he said. Maybe he just wanted Spencer as a fuck buddy. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“So, do us all a favor and go crawl back to where you came from. Because like I said, if you don’t, I will make you wish you had.” Penelope walked out of the house. 

Spencer sank on the floor in a fit of harsh sobs. Penelope couldn’t be right, could she?

Spencer spent the rest of the day in bed. He ignored his phone and ignored the door. His stomach was growling as he hadn’t eaten anything all day, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t bring himself to get up and make something nor did he want to order take out. He just wanted to curl up and die. He knew that Penelope would keep her word on her threat to make his life a living hell if he didn’t leave. But, what about Morgana? He couldn’t leave his precious baby and he couldn’t ask her to leave with him. Not when she finally had a daddy. 

**~~{CM}~~**

Derek was worried. He hadn’t heard from Spencer for the rest of the weekend and every time he tried to call or text, he got no response. He had called JJ to try and go check on him but JJ said that he never came to the door. He was glad to be bringing Morgana back so he could check on Spencer, but he wondered what kind of state Spencer was in and if he should keep Morgana for longer. He unlocked the door and frowned.

“Spencer?”

“Papa?!” Morgana ran into the house. “Daddy, Papa not home?”

“Let’s check the bedroom. He’s probably just sleeping.” The two walked to the bedroom and pushed open the door. 

Spencer lay on the bed and he looked asleep. Morgana ran over and jumped on the bed, “Papa wake up! Papa!”

Spencer wasn’t moving. That’s when Derek noticed the pills on the nightstand.  _ Please god no. _ He walked over to Spencer’s nightstand and checked the pills. They were sleeping pills but more than half the bottle was gone. Derek’s heart almost stopped. He couldn’t believe Spencer would take sleeping pills. He scooped Spencer into his arms.

“Come on peanut, we need to take papa to the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!! Everything will be okay I promise. 
> 
> Also I should apologize for the way I have Penelope.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for taking so long. One, this chapter was really tough to write. And the other reason is that my grandmother was in the hospital and since she was released on Tuesday I my family and I have been taking turns caring for her.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Derek paced. Morgana sat on Emily's lap sucking on a lollipop. It's been hours since Spencer was rushed back and Derek was forced to sit in the waiting room with Morgana. He had called JJ who called the rest of the team. And now they were all there waiting. 

Derek rubbed a hand over his head. It didn't make sense. Spencer would never have overdosed on pills. Which had Derek wondering where the pills had come from. Derek was worried. If Spencer had gotten pills from the store, something bad must've happened. But, how come Spencer didn't call him? Why would Spencer try to kill himself?

"Family of Dr. Reid."

The doctor barely batted an eye when the team stood. He was pretty sure not everyone that had stood up, was related to his patient. The little girl in the arms of the dark-haired woman was the only one who looked remotely like his patient.

The doctor eyed the little girl. Clearly she was too little to understand anything. He sighed, "Fine."

"Papa s'eep?" Morgana asked.

The doctor nodded, "Yes. Your papa is asleep. We managed to pump his stomach and clear it from the offending drugs. He should be fine, but as standard protocol, we have to keep him under a forty-eight hour suicide watch."

Derek nodded, "Of course. Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded, "Only two at a time."

Emily handed Morgana over, "Take her to see her papa, we'll wait."

Derek carried his daughter to the room. And his heart clenched seeing Spencer on the bed. He pulled the chair close and sat down with Morgana.

"Papa?"

Spencer's eyes fluttered and opened. He blinked and looked around.  _ Where am I? _

"Papa you wake?"

Spencer blinked and turned his head. He smiled, "Hey princess."

"Papa you caremulotts."  **(Scared me lots)**

"I'm sorry princess."

"Pretty boy, what happened?" Derek asked softly.

Spencer looked away. Derek sighed. "The team is here. We're gonna let them come in and see you. When I come back, we'll talk."

Derek stood and told Morgana to kiss her papa. 

"Bye papa be back."

The team each took turns going in to see him. JJ and Hotch went in together and then Dave and Emily. None of them stayed long but chatted a bit with him and then tried to get Spencer to tell them why he took the pills. Spencer said nothing. Out in the waiting room, they all tried to speculate as to why Spencer would try to kill himself.

"You dont think Penelope got to him?" Emily asked.

"It seems highly unlikely," Dave said. "Penelope may be a tough woman, but I don't think she would stoop this low. But then again? I also wouldn't put it past her."

Morgana poked out her lips, "Daddy why Antny mama nolik papa?" **(why Anthony's mama not like papa)**

It took Morgana saying that twice before Derek sort of understood what she was saying. He smiled, "It's a long story peanut. I'll tell you when you're older."

Morgana pouted. She never liked when grownups told her that.

The team chatted a little longer and JJ offered to keep Morgana for the night. Derek agreed and walked them to their cars. He grabbed Morgana's backpack from his car, setting it on the floor or JJ's car and buckled Morgana in Henry's car seat. He kissed her forehead.

"Be good peanut. I'll see you tomorrow."

Morgana waved and Derek closed the door before heading back into the hospital. He was determined to get answers. Even if he had to pull them out of Spencer by force. He poked his head in the room making sure no doctors or nurses were in the room. As soon as he determined that the coast was clear, he entered the room and sat in the chair. 

"They have me on a forty-eight hour suicide watch," Spencer opened his eyes.

"I know. Care to tell me why you tried to off yourself?"

Spencer shifted in the bed and tried to look away. Derek wasnt having any of that. He cupped Spencer's chin and forced Spencer to look at him.

"Pretty boy, what happened?"

Spencer hesitated a bit before he told Derek about Penelope's visit. And all the things she said and did.

"She slapped you?!" The more Spencer revealed, the angrier Derek became.

Spencer shrank back and closed his eyes, "She was right."

Derek's eyes widened, "Spencer…"

"You told me that you wanted to be with me and that we'll figure things out, but I don't see it. You're still married to her."

Derek sighed, "Spencer…"

"I mean, I'm glad you changed your feelings for Morgana. You two are practically inseparable. And I love that, but...with us, it's been a few stolen kisses and maybe a heavy makeout session. While I like that, I meant what I said. I'm not trying to go down that road again but it seems that you are. Maybe, no, I know she was right. You don't really care about me."

"Spencer, that's not true. You know that's not true."

"Do I? How do I know it's not true? How do I know that you didn't have a perfectly good thing going with Garcia? How do I know that you won't feel better when I'm not around?"

"Okay stop it! No one would be better without you here especially me."

"No one needs me around. I should've just left everything alone."

"So what, you're just gonna off yourself is that it? What about Morgana? Your daughter? Or your mom? Huh?"

"Morgana is perfectly happy with her daddy and her brother. And my mom wouldn't even notice I'm gone."

"I don't believe that for one second," Derek crossed his arms.

"You should've let me die," Spencer turned his face away from Derek.

"Goddammit Spencer, I love you!" Derek blurted.

"Prove it," Spencer sniffed.

Derek turned Spencer to look at him and kissed him hard on the mouth. Spencer responded for a minute before pushing Derek away.

"Get off me! I don't want your kisses! I want you to prove to me that you mean what you say. If you care about me, love me, think it's worth it to keep on living, then prove it to me."

Derek licked his lips. He understood what Spencer was asking him. He stood from the chair and brushed Spencer's hair away from his face.

"I'll prove it. I promise."

**~~{CM}~~**

Derek sat in the car in front of his house. JJ called him as he was driving and informed him she picked Anthony to have a sleepover with Morgana and Henry. To which Derek was grateful. It would make the conversation he planned to have with Penelope easier.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Ever since Spencer told him what Penelope did to him, he had been boiling with rage. But he needed to calm down. That wasn't the way he needed to start any conversation. He climbed out and locked the car before heading up the pathway as the front door opened. 

"Derek, you're home." Penelope greeted him standing in the doorway. 

She was wearing a sheer bathrobe with her favorite black sheer nightgown underneath. It was her signature outfit that told Derek she was in the mood. Normally, he'd jump on that bandwagon but not tonight.

"Yeah," he slid by her and into the house. "Spencer's in the hospital."

"Yes I'm aware. JJ told me when she picked up Anthony. I fail to see what this has to do with us. Why that's important right now." She crossed her arms.

Derek went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Do you know why?"

"Derek," Penelope was clearly exasperated. "It's the first night in a long time that Anthony isn't here. I'd like to make the most of it." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can talk about Reid later."

Derek stepped out of her embrace, "Actually, I wanna talk about him now. Because at the hospital he told me something quite interesting. About you."

Penelope snorted, "Me? Seriously? And you're gonna just believe what he says?"

Derek watched Penelope, "I didn't say that. I said he told me something and I'm trying to figure out the truth."

"Well, whatever he said is a lie. You know how Reid is. He'll say anything to get attention."

Derek leaned against the kitchen table and took a swig of his beer. He said nothing. Just watched Penelope's body language as she spoke.

"Don't you wanna know what he told me?"

"Why? You know it's a lie."

"He told me that you went to his house. Now, I'm pretty sure, I never mentioned where Spencer lived which meant you would have to look it up. Anyway, he told me that you went to his house and taunted him. Telling him that he and Morgana should go away. And that he should crawl under a rock and die?"

Penelope crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "And you believe him? Come on Derek, enough of this bullshit! I've tolerated your relationship with him for the sake of your daughter, but it's enough! For once in your miserable life, be a man!"

Derek jerked as if he had been slapped. Very rarely has Penelope talked to him that way. And when she did, he just let her have her way. He accepted the harsh words. She was right. He needed to be a man. He was Derek Morgan for crying out loud! One of the best profilers in the BAU. Who was he to let this woman run all over him? Control him? There was only one woman who was allowed to do that and that was his mother.

"Shut up."

Penelope blinked in shock, "What did you say to me?"

"I told you to shut up. I'm so sick of you thinking you can get away with degrading me. And maybe you have, but it's enough. I won't have you degrading me anymore. Thinking you can control me, holding threats over my head..that all stops now."

"Oh really? What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna be a man like you said. I'm gonna do what I should've done a long time ago. I want a divorce. And you would do well enough just to agree because, it can get very messy if you don't."

"Are you threatening me?!"

"No. Stating a fact. You remember Hotch's divorce. How messy it was because Haley wanted the divorce and he didn't."

"Well, since we're discussing it, remember, they gave Jack to Haley because of Hotch's job. Anthony will be under full custody of me. And if you think I'd let him be anywhere near you or-"

Derek got in her face, "I swear if you deny me the right to see my son, you will see a side of me you never saw before. And that sweetheart is a threat."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is definitely coming to a close. I forsee 5 or 6 more chapters


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to get this out. Also, I'm not an expert in the divorce process. I tried researching but it didnt give me much.
> 
> Enjoy

The following weeks were especially hard for Derek. Without Anthony or Morgana as a buffer, neither Spencer nor Penelope would speak to him. Unless it was work related. The team tried to intervene, even more so when Derek announced he and Penelope were getting a divorce, but Derek told them to stay out of it. This was his mess. And he was determined to clean it up himself.

"We've determined that you wish to divorce your wife," his lawyer spoke. "Let's start off with the  _ why. _ Why do you want to divorce Penelope?"

Derek rubbed his head, "Honestly, there are many reasons. I guess the main reason is because I never loved her. Not in the way she wanted. And I don't think it's fair to her to keep leading her on."

"I see," the lawyer stroked his beard.

"I guess, no, I  _ know _ , I married her because I was trying to convince myself I wasn't in love with a man."

"You were trying to convince yourself you weren't gay?"

Derek shrugged, "In a way I guess. I mean I know now that I was wrong. It's okay to be bisexual and feel more attracted to a man. And no matter what I did, what I tried, I was always in love with him."

"Who is this "him" if you don't mind?"

"He's my coworker and the father of my daughter."

The lawyer glanced at him, "Care to explain?"

So Derek explained all about the affair and the aftermath while his lawyer jotted down notes. Derek knew the lawyer wasn't asking because he was genuinely interested, but because it would be important to the trial. He knew Penelope would mention that.

"And you also have a child with your wife am I correct?"

Derek nodded and the lawyer scribbled down some more notes.

"Right, I'm sure you know, that with children especially a divorce can get messy. But with two children from two different lovers,  _ and _ an affair? It could be brutal. I will contact your wife's lawyer and see if we can meet to settle this outside of the court."

Derek spent another hour or so with his lawyer drawing up possible scenarios of what could happen along with drawing up the divorce papers. 

"Both of you need to sign this. If she doesn't sign it beforehand, she can sign it when we meet." The lawyer handed him the papers."

Derek saw the lawyer to the door and thanked him. He closed the door and sighed. If he knew Penelope, she wasn't gonna make this easy for him. He shook his head as he cleaned up. He had been staying in one of his recently renovated homes. It made it difficult especially for Anthony who didn't quite understand why daddy wasn't at home anymore. Glancing at the time, he smiled. In just a few short hours, he would pick up his kids and have them for the rest of the afternoon. But in the meantime...he frowned when his cell rang. 

"Hello?" He answered. He didn't recognize the number. 

_ "Derek Morgan?" _

"Yes, this is him. Who is this?"

_ "My name is Tanya. I'm a friend of Spencer's. Your wife might remember me." _

"Okay. What can I do for you?" He didn't bother asking how she got his number. Spencer mentioned she was kind of tech savvy like Penelope. 

_ "Look, I know I haven't known Spencer as long as you have, but he's become a dear friend to me. And I hate to see him so upset and hurting. I don't know what you did recently, but I can hear it in his voice when we spoke yesterday. All I ask is that you fix it." _

"Believe me, I'm working on it."

_ "I hope so. Because if you don't, I'll personally fly out there to kick your ass." _

Derek laughed, "Jeez, you sound like my coworker."

_ "I mean it."  _ Tanya was quiet for sometime before speaking again.  _ "I know you care about him. I know you love him. JJ explained as much. And I know that your bitch of a wife is the one keeping you from him. But...I don't think...I don't think Spencer knows or understands how you really feel about him." _

Derek blinked, "What makes you say that?"

_ "Derek, think about it, if Spencer truly knew that you loved him and wanted to be with him for more than just Morgana, do you think he would've tried to kill himself?" _

Derek froze. He wasn't sure how she knew that, but it didn't matter. He thought back to when Spencer was in the hospital. Spencer told him to prove it that Derek really cared about him.

"I…I...in the hospital, he told me to prove it. I thought he meant with a kiss but he pushed me away so I assumed that...he wanted me to prove it by my divorce to Penelope. I'm taking that's not entirely what he meant."

Tanya chuckled,  _ "Not entirely Derek. He needs to be told." _

Derek blinked, "What do you mean told? I've told him before, but even if I wanted to, he won't talk to me right now."

_ "There's more than one way to "tell" him. You don't always tell someone with your words." _

Derek blinked in surprise, "I...see. Thanks."

_ "Of course. You take care of my nerd king and his little princess," _ Tanya said before hanging up.

_ Nerd king?  _ Derek stared at the phone.

He shook his head as he pocketed the phone. Now, thanks to Tanya, his mind was filled with thoughts of how to show Spencer his worth. He wanted Spencer to truly understand that he means the world to Derek. But how? What could he do that would convey that to the genius? A couple ideas came to his head and he sat down to write and plan. They had to be perfect. 

By the time he finished getting his ideas out, it was time to pick up the kids from daycare. For now, just for a little while, Spencer would have to take a backseat, Derek thought as he headed out the house.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will hopefully have the Derek and his kids fluff we all desperately need


	16. Chapter 16

“DADDY!” Morgana and Anthony scream as Derek walks into the classroom.

Derek chuckled and swooped them both in his arms as they ran to him and peppered them with kisses. “How are my munchkins?”

“Good! Daddy we spennin night?” Morgana asked.

“Not today princess. But we get to spend the whole afternoon together. Is that okay? We’ll get junk food and watch movies…”

“Yay!” The kids screamed.

Their teacher laughed as she came over with their coats and bags, “Sounds like a great afternoon.”

Derek smiled as he set the kids down and helped them put on their coats and bags. He took their hands and told them to say bye to their teacher as they left.

"Daddy, we can go park?” Anthony asked.

“Sure. That was already going to be my first stop.” He buckled them into their carseats before getting in the driver’s seat and pulled out onto the street. “So did you two have a good day?”

“Yup!” They both nodded. “We play wif playdo!” Morgana said excitedly. “It got stuck on the floor!”

“Oh no. I hope there was still more that you could play with,” Derek glanced at them through the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, but Mizz Woody sayed we hafta put away,” Anthony said. “She getted angwy. But daddy we not put on floor.”

“I’m sure you didn’t buddy. But maybe too many kids did and that’s why Miss Rudy got angry. Sometimes that happens. What did you do after you played with the playdough?”

“We eated. Mizz Woody gived us chiken an wice. Not like auntie JJ chiken an wice, but still good.” Morgana said.

Derek laughed as he braked at a stop light, “That’s true peanut, auntie JJ makes the best chicken and rice. You know, before I had CJ, I had another dog and he would love to gnaw on the chicken bones.”

Morgana gasped, “But daddy, he hurt his teef!”

Derek laughed as he drove again, “No peanut, the bones are actually good for a dog’s teeth. It helps them get strong.”

“Oh.”

Derek nodded, “Did you guys take a nap?”

“Yup. Mizz Cwissy readed us a story and we taked naps. Devon not take a nap.”

“How do you know Devon didn’t take a nap?” Derek pulled into the parking lot across from the park.

“Mizz Woody asked Devon when we waked up. She say “Devon, why you no take a nap?” Morgana grinned.

“I see.” Derek chuckled. “Okay. Let’s go have some fun at the park huh?”

“Yay!!” The kids screamed.

Derek helped them out of their seats and once they were inside the park, he let them go. He expected them to immediately go for the slide or something, giving him a few seconds to sit on the bench. Boy was he wrong. They both ran over and grabbed his hands pulling him toward the sandbox. 

“Play wif us daddy!” Anthony plopped down in the sandbox.

“Pwease daddy?” Morgana plopped down next to her brother.

Derek sighed and slowly got down into the sandbox next to his children. He was sure he looked ridiculous. This big old man sitting in a sandbox made for children. But it made his children happy so that’s all that mattered to him. His children meant the world to him. More than anyone else in the world. 

“Daddy?” Anthony asked as he played. “Why you no live wif me an mommy no more?”

Derek sighed. He knew that question would eventually come. He should have prepared for it, but he never did. How do you tell your child, your very young child, that you and his mommy were getting a divorce? There was no easy way to say it.

“I’ll tell you later okay buddy? Right now let’s just have fun.”

The trio spent a good hour or so at the park, the kids wanted to do everything at least twice. On the way home, Derek stopped to get them ice cream. For once, he didn't care about them making a mess in his truck. Just to see the excitement on his children's faces.

"So, you two have a birthday coming up. I think it'll be an awesome party."

"Gonna be big! And giwery!" Morgana said around a mouthful of ice cream.

Derek blinked, "Glittery?"

"Yes! Princesses hab gitter!"

"I see. What about you Anthony. What kind of party do you want?"

"Wace cahs!"

Derek snorted. He figured. Cars was his favorite movie.

"So princess and race cars. Sounds like a lot of work."

"We he'p daddy," Morgana smiled.

"Oh I know it. You two are excellent helpers." He pulled the truck in front of his house and laughed when he went to get the kids out the back. 

They both had ice cream all over their faces, hands and clothes. He lifted them up and pretended to groan.

"Oof! You two are heavy. Maybe we shouldn't have gotten ice cream. I think I'm gonna fall!" He pretended to stumble.

"No daddy! Don dop us!" The screamed clutching his neck choking him.

"Okay! Let go. You're hurting daddy." They let go of his neck and he sighed in relief before putting them down.

He turned to get their bags and inspected the ice cream damage when behind him he heard, "Let's wace." By the time he straightened up and locked the car, he turned to find the kids at the door.

"Who won?" He jogged over and opened the door.

"Bofodus," Morgana said proudly.  **(Both of us)**

"Nice. Okay. So let's wash faces and hands and change clothes before I set you free."

**~CM~**

When Spencer came to pick up Morgana, the kids were watching a movie on Netflix.

"Papa!" Morgana ran to him and proceeded to tell him all the fun she had. Spencer laughed as he lifted her up.

"I take it you had a good day? Did daddy give you dinner?"

"Yup. He gibed us macwoni and tees wif hot dogs."

"Mm, that's yummy." He set her down, "Go say goodbye to Anthony and daddy."

Morgana ran to Anthony and Spencer looked at Derek. "Thanks."

"No, thank you. We had fun."

Spencer smiled, "I'm glad. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye daddy!" Morgana hugged him.

"Bye peanut," Derek kissed her. "Be good. See you later."

Five minutes after Spencer left, Penelope came. Anthony did the same thing as Morgana and threw himself at his mother talking a mile a minute.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Penelope wait," Derek went and grabbed the divorce papers and handed them to her. Penelope glared as she skimmed through the papers.

"You have got to be out of your fucking mind. I'm not signing this!"

Anthony sniffled, "Mommy be nice."

Penelope sent a glare at her son, "It's your father who is not being nice!"

"Not true mommy. He taked us all day. He gibed us ice cream."

"Ice cream?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Anthony screamed and started crying. He clutched his daddy's legs. Derek shook his head. 

"Seriously? Nice Penelope."

Penelope shook her head and held her hand out for Anthony. "Let's go Anthony."

Anthony shook his head and backed up. Penelope huffed and stomped her foot, "Now Anthony!"

Derek lifted his son in his arms, "Until you can control yourself, Anthony isn't going anywhere."

Penelope narrowed her eyes throwing the papers back at Derek, Fine. But I'm warning you, you will come to regret this." She turned and stomped out the house, slamming the door behind her.

Anthony cried, "Mommy was being mean."

"Yes, she was buddy. Come on. Let's get you ready for bed."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I'm not well versed in how divorce works through the legal system. That being said please dont be too judgemental about what happens. 
> 
> Enjoy

Spencer entered the bullpen and froze. Sitting on his desk was a bouquet of flowers. No one had ever sent him flowers before. He figured it was because they probably assumed he wasn't a flower guy. But Spencer loved flowers. He looked around. The BAU was pretty empty. Who would've sent him the flowers?

He walked over to his desk and smelled the flowers before sitting down and picked up the note.

**Thought you might like these. They reminded me of you. Always bright and open. <3**

It wasn't signed except for with a heart. Spencer blinked. Did Derek send these? He couldn't imagine Derek sending him flowers. Just then his phone buzzed.

**Derek:** hey pretty boy. I tried calling Hotch but got no answer. Can you let him know I won't be in today? Anthony woke up with a fever.

**Spencer:** Oh poor kiddo. Of course. Do you need anything?

**Derek:** Nah I'm good. Thanks. I'll talk to you later.

**Spencer:** Okay.

When the rest of the team showed up they all admired his flowers which made Spencer even more convinced that Derek sent them.

That afternoon, Spencer found more flowers by the front door. This one had a teddy bear attached.

"Papa, dose for you?"

Spencer nodded, "Yes they are princess. I don't know who they are from though," he said as he opened the door.

Morgana pointed, "Papa! Wead the cahd."

Spencer picked up the card and read it out loud, "Thinking of you. Hope your day was great. When you go to bed tonight, imagine that teddy bear is me."

Morgana wrinkled her nose, "How you ninagine teddy bear is puhsen?"  **(How can you imagine a teddy bear is a person?)**

"I don't know sweetheart. I'm gonna put the flowers in water and then I'm gonna heat up dinner." On their way home, Spencer picked up Chinese.

"Papa, Antny not at 'cool."

"Yeah Daddy texted me and said he was sick."

"I make him cahd." She ran to her room and came back with her crayons and paper and sat at the table.

**~CM~**

Over the next several days, Spencer would find little gifts on his desk or in front of his door. Sometimes it was flowers, candy, books, teddy bears or anything really. One evening, Spencer came home to find a plain white box on his porch. When he opened it, he found a brand new messenger bag inside. Sometimes the gifts would be accompanied by a silly note, other times they weren't And Derek made any mention of them.

Saturday morning Spencer was up early enjoying a cup of coffee. He enjoyed this time while Morgana was still asleep. It was quiet and peaceful. Hardly anyone was awake except for a select few. This was Spencer's favorite time because it gave him time to think.

He knew Derek was behind the gifts. Only Derek knew his favorite brand of coffee, a gift he received yesterday at work. Every time he received a gift, a huge smile spread on his face. He thought about how Derek really took his words of "proving you care about me" to heart. Because Derek was in fact, courting him. Or whatever they called it these days. 

At a quarter to 9, there was a knock on the door. He knew it was Derek. Spencer had offered to keep Anthony while Derek and Spencer met with their lawyers about the divorce. 

"Hey boys!"

"Hi Misser Penner!" Anthony smiled.

Derek knelt down, "You be a good boy okay and listen to Mr. Spencer."

"Yes daddy," Anthony hugged his father so tight.

Spencer smiled, "Hey Anthony, wanna go see if Morgana is awake?"

Anthony nodded and ran down the hall leaving Spencer and Derek alone.

"Thanks a lot pretty boy."

"Oh it's no problem at all."

"You know, if things don't go so well today, we're gonna have to go to court? And you may be called to testify."

"I know Derek. I'm prepared."

Derek gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I know you are. I'll call you when I'm on my way."

Spencer nodded and watched Derek leave before shutting the door..

**~CM~**

"I don't see why we need to be here," Penelope huffed as she sat down across the table from Derek.

"Well maybe you should've just signed the papers and we wouldn't have to." Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Derek, honey, there's no need to keep going through this. We really know this isn't what you want."

"Are you sure?" Derek's lawyer asked. "Or is it just because you don't want it?"

Penelope's lawyer asked to see the divorce papers and Derek's lawyer handed it over. "I believe Derek is being quite gracious."

The lawyer raised an eyebrow after scanning the papers, "Gracious? He's taking her child from her."

Derek shook his head, "Well, it's not my fault you terrified the poor kid. On multiple occasions! Besides, it's not like she takes care of him anyway. Other than actually feeding him, I'm doing everything for him. And I'm the one that buys the food so technically I guess you can say I feed him too."

"So I'm not allowed to keep your son away from you, but you can keep him away from me? You're so two-faced!"

"First of all, I said until you get yourself together. I'm not that cruel Penelope. Not like you."

"So you are proposing that Penelope take anger management classes?" Her lawyer asked. 

Derek nodded.

"This is that no good, two-bit, backstabbing cheat's fault!" Penelope exploded jumping out of her seat, "If it wasn't for Spencer we wouldn't be in this mess!"

The lawyer put a hand on her arm to get her to sit down. Derek's lawyer nodded.

"Perhaps this is true, but you work with Dr. Reid. How is it that you knew what he was capable of but let things get this far?"

Penelope stared at Derek, "I expected him to know his place."

"My place?!" Derek blurted. "I'm not a piece of property Penelope! But," he sat back and took a breath. "I suppose it's my fault for not seeing you for who you truly were and then even when I did, I continued to bear it."

Penelope snorted, "Because you were weak. How people consider you a great agent is beyond me."

Derek gripped the arm of his chair because if he didnt, he'd do something he'd regret. His lawyer looked at Penelope and her lawyer.

"Look, Miss Garcia can either sign the papers and accept the terms or we take this to court. A complete waste of time if you ask me."

**~CM~**

Hours later, Derek was heading to Spencer's. He knew that while Penelope eventually signed the papers making them officially divorced, things were far from over. Penelope would not make his life, or Spencer's easy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will hopefully have some first date vibes and possibly a birthday party for the kids.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dancey Johnson (on Facebook) AKA thatfizzyfeeling (here on AO3) for helping me with the magic festival. 
> 
> This chapter I feel is one of my longest for this story. It was 2,800+ 
> 
> Enjoy

Derek was relieved when he finally left the lawyer’s office. He knew things were far from over. But in the meantime everything was okay. Penelope pitched a fit about his relationship with Spencer and how he was trying to keep Anthony from her more than once and because of it he knew that would be something that they would have to go to court for. Derek sometimes wondered why Penelope had a child. She was not good with kids. And as Derek mentioned, she scared Anthony on multiple occasions. Frankly, Penelope didn’t deserve to have Anthony and he was willing to fight tooth and nail for him. As he rehashed everything that happened in his head, Derek made a stop, picking up a gift he had for Spencer. 

Derek would never reveal this to anyone, but he loved giving Spencer gifts. He wasn’t sure why he never thought about that before. But he loved seeing Spencer’s face when he talked about the anonymous gifts he received. He was pretty sure that Spencer knew they came from him but he never mentioned. He looked at his watch as he headed for Spencer’s. He told Spencer he was gonna call when he was on his way, but he knew that if he called, by the time he got to Spencer’s, Anthony would be all ready to go and he wanted to spend some time with Spencer for a bit.

Spencer was surprised when Derek was at his door.

"I thought you were gonna call. I would've had Anthony up and ready. He's taking a nap with Morgana."

"Sorry," Derek closed the door behind him, "I had to make a quick stop and pick something up and I forgot."

"That's fine. Coffee? Are you hungry?"

Derek chuckled, "Coffee's fine." He took a seat at the table while Spencer made his coffee.

"Here you go," Spencer set the mug in front of him and sat next to him, "So how'd it go?"

"Better than I expected, but I don't think we're fully out of the woods yet. I think we still have to go to court especially in the case of Anthony," Derek ran a hand over his head. “I don’t know how that’s gonna go. Because of my job...but…”

Spencer touched his arm, "Derek, you are a good father. That little boy in there loves you. He trusts you. Don't let her make you feel insignificant. Because you aren't."

Derek smiled, "Thanks. Oh, here." He reached into his pocket and handed Spencer a small box.

"What's this? Another gift? No cheesy card?"

"No," Derek snorted. "Open it."

Spencer opened the box to reveal two tickets to the magic festival that was happening in DC next Saturday. Spencer's eyes widened. He had seen the flyers and was trying to figure out how he'd be able to go.

"I was kinda hoping we could go there for our first official date."

Spencer stared at him, eyes wide mouth open, hands shaking. "Y-you...this...I mean...this is...seriously?!"

"Breathe pretty boy," laughter in Derek's voice. 

"Sorry. It's just…this festival is huge! I've wanted to go since I heard about it."

"Now you can."

"Now  _ we  _ can. Thank you," Spencer leaned over and kissed him.

“Hi Daddy!” Anthony grinned as Morgana slowly walked into the room.

Spencer and Derek turned and looked at the kids, “Hey you two, did you have a good nap?”

Anthony nodded and climbed into his father's lap, "Daddy, we go home?"

"Soon buddy. You wanna go home?"

Anthony shook his head, "I s'ay poheber. Daddy we get CDay and we s'ay he'e poheber!" **(I stay forever. Daddy, we get CJ and we stay here forever)**

Spencer smiled, "Aw, I wish you could stay forever little man, you were so good today. But unfortunately, you can't stay forever. But, you can come over whenever you like."

Anthony's eyes got big, "WEALLY?!"

Spencer laughed, "Yes."

"Yay!"

"And if daddy says it's okay, you both can stay for dinner."

Anthony looked hopefully at his daddy. Derek laughed and nodded. Anthony clapped and shouted before sliding off his lap and running off to play with Morgana. 

"I can cook if you want," Derek offered.

Spencer smiled, "You know I love your cooking. More than Dave's."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Derek got up and started rummaging around the kitchen. 

As Derek cooked, the two began planning their kids' birthday party. Who they were gonna invite, where it was gonna be held, that sort of thing. Derek suggested that it be outside since it was getting warmer, and they get a pinata.

"Kids love pinatas. But maybe instead of candy we fill it with something else. Like money. What little kid doesn't like money?"

Spencer laughed, "Derek, you know, we have a whole month to plan."

"I know. I just want to get ahead of the game."

**~~**

That evening, when the kids were in bed, Derek and Spencer sat on the couch making out. The two just kissed without a pressure for more. When they pulled apart, Spencer's face was flushed, his lips swollen and slightly bleeding. Derek groaned. Spencer looked absolutely fuckable.

"Damn. Uh, so, uh, the magic festival, that a good idea? We can even go to lunch first before it starts."

"I look forward to it."

Derek smiled, "I better go get Anthony home."

Spencer walked Derek and a sleeping Anthony to the door and bade them goodnight before checking on his daughter. 

**~CM~**

By the time Saturday afternoon rolled around Spencer was nervous. JJ was helping him get ready as was Lidia and Tanya via Skype. Having all these women around trying to tell him what to wear, how to fix his hair, even going so far as how to carry himself, was frustrating him and making him even more nervous.

“I’m going to a magic show!” He snapped.

“Spencer, you’re going on a date with a gorgeous man. It doesn’t matter where you’re going, you have to look good,” Tanya argued.

Spencer shook his head, “You sure you and JJ aren’t twins? I mean seriously. I appreciate the advice but please.”

“But you look so cute!” Lidia protested. “Morgana, doesn’t Papa look cute?”

Morgana nodded, “Yup. Daddy has be coot too!”

Everyone laughed. JJ ran her fingers through Spencer’s hair and gave it a little mussed look. “I think you’re fine. Except lose the sweater vest.”

Spencer sighed and removed the sweater vest. This left him in a simple blue button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He had on a pair of matching dark blue jeans. Spencer rarely wore jeans. He didn’t like how they felt, but because the girls were pushing, he wore them anyway. He had on a pair of sneakers that JJ bought him a few weeks ago. “You need proper sneakers” she had argued. He felt that his converses were just fine, but he wanted to make her happy so he accepted the sneakers and was wearing them today.

“You look hot Spencer,” Tanya whistled. “Right Morgana?”

Morgana scrunched up her eyes and poked out her lips, “Auntie Taya, Papa no hot,” she reached up to try and touch his face. “No hot." 

They all laughed again. Lidia smacked her girlfriend, “That’s what you get for asking a two year old. Like she really understands.”

The doorbell rang and Spencer swallowed. “What if I do the wrong thing?”

“Spencer, you and Derek have been friends for years. There’s nothing you can’t do that would be wrong to him. Just continue to be yourself.” JJ kissed his cheek.

“Kiss him for us JJ!” Lidia smiled. “We’ll talk to you later. You know we’ll be expecting a phone call.” They signed off.

Morgana went and opened the door, “Hi daddy! Papa’s comen.”

Derek picked her up and kissed her, “Thanks sweetheart.”

JJ and Spencer walked to the door, Spencer grabbed his wallet and keys on the way and smiled.

“Hey Derek. Where’s Anthony?”

“With his mother. Hey Pretty Boy. Ready?” He handed Morgana to JJ.

Spencer nodded and kissed his daughter, “You have fun with auntie JJ.”

Spencer smiled as he buckled his seatbelt. Finally. He was going on a date with Derek. After years of wishing, it was finally happening. And it wasnt on a cheesy date either. At least to Spencer, dinner and movie dates were cheesy. They were going to something where they both would be able to have fun and enjoy.

They had barely got on the highway when Spencer felt the truck start to slow down. 

"Derek?"

Derek frowned, "I dont know." He checked the gas gauge and it was nearly full.

Derek maneuvered the car to the edge of the road. And then the car just stopped. Derek tried turning the key, revving the engine but it wasn't catching. He slipped out the car and popped the hood.

"Everything okay? Need help?" Spencer had rolled down the window.

"No I'm good." Derek responded. He walked and opened the back door grabbing the engine fluid.

Spencer watched as Derek worked on his truck. A few minutes later, Derek got behind the wheel and turned the key. This time the engine started.

"Damn. I'm not sure how or why that happened but glad it's fixed," Derek pulled back onto the road heading for the highway. 

It was a forty-six minute drive. One they filled with music, singing, and conversation. By the time Derek drove past the WELCOME TO DC sign, it was well after one pm. Spencer flushed when his stomach rumbled. He was sure Derek could hear it by how loud it was.

"Hungry?" Derek asked.

"You heard my stomach?"

"No. You were making that face."

"What face?"

Derek chuckled, "The face you always make when you're hungry. And you think people can hear your stomach rumble."

Spencer blinked, "I have a face?"

"You have a face for many things," Derek smiled.

Spencer shook his head. He had no idea. Now Derek made him wonder. What other faces did he have? "So, food?"

"Sure thing pretty boy. We'll have lunch and then we'll head to the festival."

Spencer couldn't wait. He remembered the first time he had heard of the festival. It was during a case and he had been unable to go. Every year he had tried to make plans to go but something always happened and he never got to go. Now, he was finally going. And with Derek no less.

"You with me Spencer?"

Spencer blinked, looking around. Derek had parked the car and was standing at the passenger side with the door open. 

"Sorry didn't realize I zoned out. Where are we?" He asked climbing out the truck.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I set my GPS to bring me to the nearest restaurant and it brought us here." Derek shrugged. "It looks Italian but we'll see."

The two went in and were seated almost immediately. Both took in the view of the restaurant. Smooth jazz played through the speakers. The chairs, Derek realized once they sat down, were quite comfortable. Not like the gard chairs that you normally have in restaurants. Candles were placed in the middle of each table. 

"I can get used to this," Derek said picking up his menu.

Spencer chuckled as he perused the menu. It seemed they had a bit of everything. Their waitress, a young woman, came over and they ordered drinks. Both were still unsure of what they wanted to eat. When she returned a few minutes later, Spencer blinked owlishly at the drink she placed in front of him. This was clearly not what he ordered.

"Um excuse me, but I didn't order this."

The waitress seemed to crumple, "Fuck. I did it again. I'm so sorry. I just started working here and...I'll get you your drink."

Derek rolled his eyes when she left. Of course they would get stuck with the new girl. Spencer gave him a reassuring smile. The waitress returned and gave Spencer his correct drink before taking their orders. While they waited for their food the two talked. Mainly about the kids and planning their birthday party. Behind them a child was clearly having a tantrum.

"Was Morgana ever like that?"

Spencer shook his head, "No. Well, unless she was sick. But the majority of the time, she was well behaved."

"That's good. Anthony threw tantrums for just about everything."

Spencer smiled before excusing himself and headed toward the restroom. He of course didn't notice the food the child threw on the floor and he slipped on it. Trying to catch his balance he attempted to reach for the table but instead grabbed the apron of the nearest waiter. Waiter lost his balance and food went flying. Dishes fell and broke, more waiters and waitresses slipped and fell. Their trays went flying. It took about twenty minutes for them all to get up. Someone got a mop and Spencer turned red as he apologized profusely to the waiter he grabbed.

When he returned to the table, that's when the waitress came with their food. Neither one got what they ordered. Spencer dropped his head on the table.

"Can we just go?"

Derek had a talk to the assistant manager and then they left. They ended up getting sandwiches and coffee from a nearby deli. That they ate along the way.

"First my truck, then all that mess at the restaurant," Derek griped. "Let's hope this magic festival is better."

"I think you're going to like it." Spencer smiled.

Derek's mouth dropped when they entered the place where the festival was being held. It looked like a renaissance festival but with magical props instead of medieval props. Spencer was grinning from ear to ear. He handed the tickets to the lady and dragged Derek inside.

Along the way, around every corner there were floating lights that appeared to be lit by spirits. People were walking around with masks which transformed into dragon faces and vampire fangs, bracelets that turned into snake scales, head bands that appeared as demon horns.

"Are those real?" Derek pointed.

Spencer laughed, "Everything here is real. Come on!"

There were charms and potion booths, handmade furniture sellers with magical carvings, bolts of cloth made from creature hides for sale, magical homemade jewelry booths, food stalls selling magical sweets/meats/dishes from all over the world. Spencer led him to the food stalls first and they each bought something. Derek wasn't sure what it was but it tasted good. He was then dragged to every single booth and seller that Spencer thought was interesting. He was pretty sure they spent like an hour just in that section of the festival. 

After that, Spencer dragged him over to where someone was doing temporary tattoos. But these temporary tattoos had a twist. They moved. Both Derek and Spencer each got one. Derek got a dragon on his arm and Spencer got a wand. 

Derek smiled. Just seeing Spencer have fun, was making him feel better about the first half of their date. And he had to admit, he was having fun. They saw a puppet show that did the story of a wood nymph. It was quite cute.

They also had fortune tellers that used "real dragon bones". On the lake there were boat rides being pulled by a "water sprite". According to Derek, it was the most peaceful ride he and Spencer ever had. The two kissed and missed everything around them.

Later, a storyteller told the story of the fae folk while fairies set up a feast in their queen's honor. The queen came out and gave a speech that Derek was pretty sure was scripted. The feast consisted of lots of fruits, nuts, and vegetables, but there was also a bit of meat too. Once the feast was finished a young woman dressed in elegant robes and a gold crown upon her head stood up.

"I am the dragon princess and for those of you who are willing, I have a daring quest for you. I need you to retrieve the golden dragon egg."

Derek and Spencer decided not to partake in that. Instead they walked around some more. They visited the fortune teller, bought some more trinkets and just enjoyed the music that was playing.

It was close to four when things appeared to be wrapping up. Spencer saw a large gathering and pulled Derek along. There was a magical fireworks show.

**~CM~**

Derek parked in front of Spencer's house. Spencer turned and smiled.

"Thanks Derek. I had so much fun today." He leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm glad pretty boy. I have to admit, I did too. I'll see you tomorrow."

Spencer climbed out of the car and headed up the walkway. Once he opened the door, he turned and waved at Derek before slipping inside.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short chapter. I apologize I've been a bit depressed lately but I didn't want to make you wait forever. Which I think I already did. Again I'm so sorry.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter.

The next couple of months seemed to fly by. Filled with dates, cases, and birthday party planning. While Derek was happy and it seemed like, well besides the cases, that things were okay, he knew they weren’t and he was just waiting for the next shoe to drop. They still had the upcoming trial for custody of Anthony. He knew that Penelope would use his job as an excuse as to why he was unfit as a father. But what she didn’t know is that he had a whole “file” on why she would be unfit. However, he didn’t really want Anthony not to be around his mother. She was his mother, no matter how much of a bitch to people she could be. 

He wondered when she had changed from being the sweet, quirky, bubbly tech analyst he had grown to love. He figured that it probably was when they started dating. He had stopped hanging around and bringing home other women but she was always so...insecure that she would constantly accuse him of still sleeping around. Derek shook his head, maybe insecure wasn’t the right word. Possessive was more like it. And when he admitted to her the truth of how he felt about Spencer. That’s when her “evilness” came out. Even though he swore that he wouldn’t be doing anything with Spencer, she started treating Spencer differently. And him. 

Okay, maybe it had been a bit of his fault. He had swore he wasn’t doing anything with Spencer and he lied. But, Derek thought, it wasn’t the fact that he lied that caused Penelope to be upset and more possessive. It was the fact that it was Spencer. The more Derek thought about it, the more he realized, she never really liked him. She acted like she did, but she didn’t. And honestly, who could blame her? He didn’t like Spencer in the beginning either. Truthfully, the only ones who really liked Spencer in the beginning were Gideon and Hotch. Elle couldn’t stand him.

“Daddy?”

Derek blinked out of his thoughts and looked down at his son, “What’s wrong buddy?”

“Ishy.”

“You’re itchy?”

Anthony nodded, “Why wawrd dis?”  **(Why wear this)**

“Because this is an important place and when we’re in important places we have to wear itchy suits.” 

“I go pak.”

“We will go to the park after I promise. And maybe we’ll get ice cream too. Okay? Sounds good?”

Anthony grinned and nodded. His smile got bigger when he saw Spencer and Morgana coming down the hall. “Misser Penner! “Mo’gana!” He ran over to them and hugged them both.

“Daddy say wawred ishy sut barcud it impopet pace!”  **(Daddy say we wear itchy suit because it's important place)**

Spencer blinked for a minute and looked at Derek for an explanation. When Derek explained, Spencer nodded. “Yes. Your daddy is right. That’s why we all have suits on and Morgana is wearing a pretty skirt.”

Spencer smiled before moving over and gave Derek a quick kiss, “Are you okay? You ready for this?”

“No, but I will be. Just having you here helps.”

“We wouldn’t be anywhere else. Right guys?”

“Wite!” Both kids shouted.

Derek looked at his watch, they still had a bout twenty minutes give or take before their case was called. And of course Penelope wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

“Sorry I’m late,” his lawyer rushed in looking quite disheveled. “I had another case in another courtroom and it was cutting it pretty close.”

Derek smiled, “It's all good.”

“Are you both ready?” He looked at both Derek and Spencer.

“Yes,” they both nodded.

The lawyer nodded. He looked at his watch and frowned. Penelope and her lawyer had yet to show. “Any word from Miss Garcia?”

Derek shook his head. “No.”

Just then the courtroom doors opened and the people from the previous case filed out. Once the courtroom was clear, the next case was called. Derek’s case. Derek, his lawyer, the kids and Spencer filed into the room. Spencer sat in the back with the children while Derek and his lawyer.

“Where is the other party?” The judge looked around. 

“We’re not sure, your honor,” Derek’s lawyer replied. “We haven’t gotten any word about them being late.”

The judge nodded, “Could be stuck in traffic. I’ll give them five minutes.”

Derek glanced at Spencer before pulling out his phone and texted Penelope.  **Did you forget we’re supposed to be in court today for Anthony?**

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Penelope show up?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking months for an update. But between, writing my own novel, working on my skincare business, other fanfiction stories, I've been busy. Not to mention being stuck with writer's block and depression. 
> 
> So please forgive me and have some patience with me please. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A few minutes later, the courtroom doors opened and Penelope’s lawyer entered, “I just spoke to my client. She said she was on her way. They got stuck in traffic.”

The judge glanced at his watch, “I’ll give her another five minutes.”

Anthony looked at Spencer, “Misser ‘Penner, were mama?”

Spencer ruffled his hair, “I don’t know buddy. Mommy should’ve been here by now.”

“If mama com’ I go wif her?”

Spencer shook his head, “No buddy. Not unless the judge says that you have too.”

“I no wanna. Mama an’ misser Keben not nice.”

Just as the judge was getting ready to close this case, the doors opened a second time and in walked Penelope dressed to the nines followed by Kevin Lynch who was a tech analyst on a different team. Everyone stared. 

The judge cleared his throat, “Miss Garcia, you are aware that you are late. Do you happen to have a reasonable explanation for your tardiness?”

Penelope walked down the aisle batting her eyes, “I apologize, your honor, but it seems that  _ someone _ gave me the wrong date for our court date.”

Derek’s mouth dropped, “Are you seriously blaming me for this?! You’re the one who kept texting me telling me to be in court today and the time.”

Penelope’s lawyer looked at her, “So, that wasn’t you that texted me ten minutes ago telling me you were stuck in traffic?”

Penelope swallowed, looking like a deer caught in headlights, “I…”

The judge shook his head, “So, you lied to your lawyer, show up to court late and then try to blame it on your ex husband and you believe you’re fit to have custody of Anthony? Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t give that to your ex husband?”

“I-”

“Your Honor, if I may,” Kevin started, “Penelope is a good mother and-”

“Sir, I don’t know who you are and I didn’t give you permission to speak so sit down and be quiet.”

Kevin quickly shut up and sat down next to Spencer. He tried to smile at Anthony. Anthony whimpered and hid his face in Spencer’s chest. He was unaware that the judge had been watching his every action.

After a minute, the judge spoke, “Young man, bring Anthony up here please,” he said addressing Spencer.

Spencer, holding Morgana’s hand and carrying Anthony, approached the bench. The judge smiled at Anthony, “Hello Anthony. Do you know who I am?”

He nodded, “You gonna say I go wif mama or daddy.”

The judge nodded, “That’s right. You are quite smart. How old are you?”

Anthony held up two fingers. “Daddy an misser Penner say me an Mo’gana be fwee an hab big patey!”

“Is this Morgana?” he gestured to the little girl.

Anthony nodded, “Se my sidder but hab noder mama. Misser Penner her mama. Misser, I ‘tay wif daddy an misser Penner?”

“You don't wanna go with mama?”

Anthony shook his head, “Mama mean. An misser Keben not nice. Daddy an misser Penner soo berry nice!”

Derek tried not to chuckle. Penelope’s face was turning red with anger. How dare her child call her mean! She glanced back to Kevin who shrugged his shoulders and tried to silently tell her to calm down.

“Okay Anthony, I have one more question and then I’ll let you go. If you live with daddy and mister Spencer, would it be okay if mama would get to visit you sometimes?”

Anthony poked his lips out in his thinking mode and after a minute he nodded, “Yes suh! Dat ‘kay!”

The judge smiled, “Thank you. You can go back and sit with your sister and Mister Spencer.”

Spencer took the kids back to the bench and sat back down. The judge seemed to collect his things and thoughts before sitting back in his seat. 

“We will go to a brief five minute recess before I reveal the verdict of the case,” He banged his gavel. 

Everyone stood and filed out of the courtroom. Penelope was fuming. There was no way she was going to let Derek win. But it looked like there wasn’t anything left she could do. Unless she kidnapped Anthony. She swallowed. She wouldn’t stoop that low. 

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Her lawyer was screaming at her, “You realize that nothing you said actually helped your case. And you,” she pointed to Kevin, “You don’t just walk in the courtroom and speak! That just messed up your case! I don’t know what you were thinking. But coming in late and then blaming Morgan, was not the best solution.”

Derek was pacing. Both Spencer and his lawyer were trying to get him to calm down. But he just couldn’t. He couldn’t lose Anthony. Not to Penelope. He couldn’t. But what if the judge took her side?”

“Daddy?”

Derek looked down at Anthony and Morgana. He knelt down and smiled at them, “Sorry guys. Daddy is just very nervous.”

Morgana cocked her head, “No nervous daddy! The misser say Antny lib wif us! An he lib wif us foreber!”

Derek chuckled and kissed Morgana, “I wish I had your confidence baby girl.”

Morgana kissed him, “Dere! Now you hab comdense too!”

“Thank you.”

Five minutes later, the bailiff called everyone back into the courtroom. Everyone remained standing until the judge entered the courtroom again and told them all to sit down. 

“I have reviewed all the information that was given to me by your lawyers as well as your testimonies and the testimony of Anthony Morgan. In the case of Derek Morgan versus Penelope Garcia in custody of Anthony Morgan, this court has determined that Derek Morgan will be granted full custody of Anthony Morgan. Penelope Garcia will be granted visitation rights of every weekend and every other holiday including no more than two weeks of the summer. It has also been determined that Garcia will be responsible to pay Morgan the amount of five hundred sixty-three dollars in child support.”

“What?!” Penelope screamed. “Are you kidding me!? How is that fair!”

The judge banged his gavel, “The amount is due on the first of the month. Should this amount not get paid, the payer will have to be brought back to court. This court is adjourned.”

Penelope was still screaming at the judge about the amount of the child support that she had to pay. Kevin grabbed her arm, “Come on, Penny, you’ll end up in a holding cell. Just let it go.”

Spencer and Derek carried the kids out of the courtroom and to the car. Derek left Spencer to buckle the kids in while he went and spoke to Penelope.

“I’m really sorry it had to come to this Penelope.”

“Shut up Derek! This is all your fault! You didn’t know how to leave well enough alone! You just had to stir the pot again. Just because he came back.”

Derek blinked and opened his mouth to speak but Penelope continued, “We were fine! You had finally gotten him out of your system and the second you see him you go nuts.”

“Nuts? I didn’t go nuts Penelope. But if that’s how you feel about it…”

“So what do you call it when you start oogling him again? If he had stayed gone…”

Derek shook his head and walked away not wanting to hear the rest of what she had to say. He climbed behind the wheel and looked at hte kids.

“Daddy, ice keam?”

Derek chuckled, “Yes, we can get ice cream on our way home.”

Spencer placed a hand on his knee, “Everything okay?”

Derek nodded, “Yup.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are interested in keeping up with me you can find me on: www.facebook.com/rogue.sfanfiction


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddammit Finally!!! We finally reach this point. Well kinda... anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

After they left the courtroom, Derek drove them all to his place. A place Spencer hadn’t been to yet. Sure, Morgana and Anthony both spent the night with Derek, but Spencer had never fully set foot inside Derek’s place until today. He was surprised by how little was in it. The kids ran to their room while Spencer looked around.

“I expected to see more of your stuff,” he commented, rubbing CJ’s ears as the dog passed by him.

Derek shrugged, “Yeah, well, I didn’t have much stuff to begin with and I guess, I kinda wanted to start fresh. I wanted to make things more with the kids in mind.” He opened the fridge and handed Spencer a soda.

“Thanks. And I guess that’s a good idea. Especially now that you’ll have Anthony full time.” Spencer sat on the couch.

“Yeah,” Derek sat next to him. “Hotch is gonna come over tomorrow, he’s gonna help me put together a swing set for the backyard.”

“Oh that will be awesome.”

“And just in time for the kids’ birthday.”

“Right, you did send your mother and sisters the invitation right?”

Derek nodded, “Did you invite Tanya and Lidia? Are they coming in?”

“I did invite them. I don’t know if they’re coming. They never exactly got back to me. So I guess we’ll just wait and see,” Spencer shrugged, placing his soda on the coffee table.

Derek nodded and sighed. Planning for this party was hard work. They had finally agreed to have it at Derek’s house, which is why it was good that he was putting together a swing set for the children. Spencer had been in charge of ordering the cake. It was multi-tiered with unicorns and cars. They had plenty of unicorn and car themed games planned, plenty of food, which was mainly finger food. But things like hot dogs and hamburgers and things that they knew children would love to eat. 

“I still don’t know what to get my own kids though,” Derek sighed. 

Spencer chuckled, “Seriously? Well I have Morgana’s present already. I just need to figure out what to get Anthony.”

Derek laughed, “Well we better figure it out soon,” He kissed Spencer. “I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out in that smart brain of yours.

Spencer poked him, “Me? You still have both kids to get gifts for and you’re worried about me not getting anything for Anthony?”

Derek shrugged, “Come on Spence, you know me. I’ll have it all figured out last minute and it will be spectacular.”

Spencer poked him again, “Spectacularly disastrous.”

Derek laughed and pulled him close, “No it won’t. You’ll see.” He said kissing him again.

Spencer moaned into the kiss, shifting so he wouldn’t be straining his neck as he pressed into Derek, deepening the kiss. Soon Derek was pulling him onto his lap and Spencer’s hands went onto Derek’s shoulders as he kissed him harder. He slowly rocked his hips. Derek groaned before yanking his mouth back.

“Fuck. Spencer, the kids.”

Spencer swallowed, trying to catch his breath and slipped off Derek’s lap just as Derek’s cell rang. Derek kissed his mouth gently, “Later baby I promise.”

**~~{CM}~~**

Hours later, after meeting up with the team for an outdoor picnic to celebrate Derek now having full custody of Anthony, Spencer, Morgana, Derek, and Anthony made their way back to Derek’s house for the night. Spencer was a little anxious. He and Derek never really stayed the night at each other’s houses before except for once in the very beginning. Plus, he was still thinking about what Derek said to him earlier. Did that mean, they would have sex? Did Derek even wanna have sex with him after this whole debacle. Yes, Derek apologized for how he treated Spencer but did that mean, he wanted to have sex with him?

“I can hear you thinking over there pretty boy,” Derek said coming back from putting the kids to bed. “Wanna tell me what’s on your mind?”

Spencer flushed and turned away, “It’s nothing.”

Derek cocked his eyebrow before walking over to Spencer and lifting his chin. He kissed his mouth gently before pulling back, “Don’t hide from me pretty boy. Talk to me.”

Spencer looked down again gnawing on his lip before Derek lifted his face and pulled his lip from his mouth. Spencer sighed, “I just...I mean I know...but…”

Derek blinked in utter confusion. He took Spencer by the hand and led him to the couch. “Okay, first of all, breathe. It's just me. No one else. What’s got you so worked up?”

“We never really approached the topic of sex. And...I don’t know if you want to. With me I mean.”

Derek pursed his lips, “You’re worried I won’t want to have sex with you?”

Spencer nodded, “We never really talked about it and I mean after everything that happened…”

Derek cupped Spencer’s face and kissed him before pulling back and looking at him, “Baby boy, Only reason I didn’t bring it up was because I wasn’t sure how you felt. I know I hurt you and yes, you say you forgive me but I wasn’t sure how much you have forgiven me. I wasn’t sure how ready you were to broach that topic.”

Spencer swallowed, “Really?”

Derek nodded, “Spencer, if you ever doubt I don’t want you, then don’t. You have no idea how many cold showers I’ve taken because of you.”

Spencer bit the inside of his cheek, “Have you ever...you know...because of me?”

“Have I ever, what? Gonna have to be a bit more specific baby boy.” Derek smirked.

“You’re an ass. You know exactly what I’m asking.”

“I do. I also know that you’re a grown man and you can say it. I wanna hear you say it.”

Spencer went to turn away from Derek but he cupped Spencer’s chin and forced him to look him in the eye, “Look at me and say it.”

Spencer took a deep breath, “Have you ever...have you ever masturbated because of me?”

Derek grinned, “All the time. Have you?”

Spencer nodded, “Every night,” he whispered. 

Derek’s gaze darkened, “Shit Spencer.” He stood up, “Bedroom. Now.”

Spencer hurried to follow him. As soon as they were inside the room, Derek closed and locked the bedroom door before pushing Spencer against it. Spencer moaned as Derek pressed into him and all but molested his mouth.

“D..erek…” Spencer moaned as Derek kissed his neck.

Derek suddenly stopped kissing Spencer and stepped back. Spencer was confused. He was about to ask Derek what was wrong when Derek spoke.

“Show me.”

“What?!" Spencer gawked.

“You heard me. Show me how you get yourself off every night.”

Spencer turned bright red as Derek moved away from him. Spencer swallowed and pointed to the bed, “May I?”

Derek waved a hand telling him to go ahead. Spencer closed his eyes and pretended that Derek wasn’t right there in the room with him. He stripped off his clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers before lying on the bed. With his eyes closed, he stroked a hand over his chest, a tiny moan escaping his lips. The moan got louder when he teased his pectorals, pressing into the hard little nubs. 

“Derek…” his head fell back and he arched his body continuing his downward spiral of stroking his chest. He stopped when he got to his boxers. “Derek…” Spencer moaned again.

Derek leaned against the door and by his body stance and the way his arms were folded, you’d think he wasn’t enjoying the show. However, the bulge in his pants told a different story. He was trying so hard not to climb on the bed and pummel Spencer into the mattress.

Spencer’s position switched a little. He had a hand in his boxers and fingers in his mouth. Derek could see Spencer playing with his balls.

“Show me,” Derek gruffed. 

Spencer tried not to blush as he pulled his boxers down exposing all of himself to Derek. Spencer wrapped a hand around himself and slowly began to jerk off. The fingers in his mouth came out and he lifted himself before inserting a finger into his hole. 

“Fuck!” Derek jerked. 

Spencer pushed another finger in with a loud moan. He began to slowly pump his fingers to the same rhythm he was stroking his cock.

“Oh god…Oh god...Derek...mmm…”

Derek’s mouth went dry with want as he watched Spencer fall apart. The moans Spencer was making had him rock hard in his pants. He wanted to touch himself so badly sure that he’d come as soon as he touched himself. When he turned his attention back to Spencer he noticed that Spencer had four fingers in his hole. And was jerking himself rather fast. Derek shook his head and put his hand in his pants and started jerking his cock.

“Oh god, I’m gonna cum!” Spencer cried.

What he did next surprised Derek. He kept pumping his fingers in and out of his hole, but he took his hand off his cock and grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked hard.

“Fuck, fuck! I’m cumming!” Spencer kept pulling at his hair hard before he screamed Derek’s name as he came all over his stomach. 

Seeing Spencer cum was all it took for Derek. He shot his load right in his pants. He cursed and leaned back against the wall eyeing Spencer who was flat on his back gasping for air. After a few minutes, Derek discarded his pants and boxers and made his way over to Spencer.

“Damn you are gorgeous.” He leaned over him and kissed him hard and fast. “Can’t wait to make you fall apart on my dick.”

Spencer moaned, “Derek, please…”

Just then there was a tiny knock followed by a “Daddy?”

Derek’s eyes widened, “One second buddy.” He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and put them on while Spencer pulled his pants back on sans boxers. Derek made sure they were both decent looking before he opened the door to see Anthony standing there with puffy eyes and his stuffed dinosaur in his hand.

“Anthony, what’s wrong bud?” Derek asked, picking him up.”

Anthony mumbled something that Derek didn’t quite catch, “I lay wif you?”

“Sure buddy.” Derek lay him on the bed between him and Spencer. He lay on his side rubbing his back. 

“Daddy?”

Derek looked to see Morgana clutching her stuffed tiger. He smiled and went to pick her up, “Come on, you can lay with us too.”

Spencer looked at Derek and he nodded. Derek was fully intending on putting the kids back to bed once they fell asleep. But that never happened.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im figuring there's only about 4 or 5 more chapters left in this story folks. So brace yourselves.
> 
> Also if you wish to follow me you can do so at www.facebook.com/rogue.sfiction (please send me a message saying you are from AO3 or I might reject the request)
> 
> Also check out my book Secrets and Lies by NaiKa Storm on Amazon


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana and Anthony's birthday party and some other talk after. Enjoy

Morgana and Anthony’s birthday party came and went off without any problems. Derek’s family and both Tanya and Lidia managed to show up, and it was clear to both Spencer and Derek that those five were getting along quite well. It was made clear when they realized that Derek’s family and Spencer’s friends had been on the same airplane coming in. The swing set that Derek put together with Rossi and Hotch’s help was being used full force by all the kids from Morgana and Anthony’s daycare that managed to come. Some of the older kids were in the pool. Jack was playing tag with Henry. Rossi was on the grill that Derek had bought. Adults were scattered around either on the grass or in lawn chairs that Spencer had rented and were chatting with each other or running around with the children. CJ was in the middle of it all having a ball. 

And in the middle of everything, Spencer was by the table by the door that had all the food panicking. To others, it just looked like he was double checking the food. But to those that knew him, like Derek, Spencer Reid was clearly panicking. Derek walked over and kissed him.

“Hey, what’s wrong pretty boy?”

Spencer looked up and smiled, “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Pretty boy, you’re talking to me here. I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re panicking. What’s wrong? I mean look at this, it's perfect. Anthony and Morgana are having the time of their lives.”

Spencer hung his head. Derek knew him so well. “I just...what if she hates me after all I’ve done?”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Who?” Then it seemed to click. “Mama?”

Spencer nodded glancing over where Fran was chatting with one of the daycare child’s mother’s. “She knows what I’ve done and-”

Derek cut him off with a kiss, “Spencer, Mama doesn’t hate you. She loves you. She was so upset with me after all I did to hurt you. I’ve gotten a few...verbal lashings from her. And if you must know, you’re all she ever talked about. Besides, you gave her another grandchild. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. Sarah on the other hand…”

Spencer paled and Derek laughed, “Easy pretty boy, I’m teasing.”

“Daddy!” Anthony called.

“Coming buddy!” Derek kissed Spencer again. “Stop worrying and try to have some fun.” He ran off to see his son.

Spencer did try to have some fun. He sat and chatted with Tanya and Lidia for a bit before Morgana dragged him up and they splashed in the pool for a little while before Morgana complained of being hungry. Spencer dried her off and got her a hot dog and let her sit down next to Fran to eat. Everything was going great. That was until it was time for cake and presents. Spencer brought out the multi-tiered cake lit up with six candles. Three for Morgana and three for Anthony to blow out. 

“Boot’foo!” Morgana gasped.

“It is beautiful isn’t it sweet pea,” Lidia chuckled. “We have to be careful and wait for Papa to set it down.”

Anthony looked at his daddy with a huge grin on his face, “Daddy?!”

Derek chuckled and lifted his son in his arms, “Yes buddy, this cake is for you and Morgana. You like it?”

Anthony nodded. Everyone gathered around the cake and started to sing happy birthday and when they finished Derek and Spencer held up Morgana and Anthony while they blew out (spit out) the candles and everyone clapped. Spencer handed Morgana to her daddy as he cut the cake and handed it out to everyone. Derek settled both his children on the grass to eat their cake. CJ came over and nosed at the cake causing Anthony to laugh.

“No CDay! Daddy! CDay wan cae.”

Derek chuckled as he scratched the puppy, “Sorry buddy, you can’t eat this.” He urged the dog to go do something else.

Anthony eventually stood up, “Here Daddy!” he handed Derek his plate with his half eaten cake on it and went to go play with one of his friends. Derek blinked but eventually smiled.

“Here Daddy!” Morgana gave Derek her plate copying Anthony before she ran after her brother. 

Spencer laughed at Derek looking like a deer caught in headlights. Derek shook his head and eventually put the plates on the table and ran after his children. Spencer cracked up watching them being chased by their daddy.

“He's such a good father.”

Spencer looked up at Fran and smiled, “Yes he is.”

“I’m so glad you two worked everything out.”

Spencer nodded, “Me too. I can’t imagine Morgana not knowing her father or her brother.”

Fran nodded, “She is quite the little princess. She told me that’s what you call her.”

Spencer chuckled, “Yeah. She is my little princess.”

“Daddy! No!” Spencer heard following by his daughter’s giggles. Spencer frowned when Fran just stared at him. “What?”

“I’m just wondering when you and Derek are gonna make it official.”

“Official?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Spencer. You know what I’m talking about.”

“Yeah, it's about time,” Tanya threw her arm around his shoulder. “And don’t tell me you’re waiting for Derek to ask you. Remember what I told you.”

“Tanya. Don’t start. It’s complicated.”

“What’s so complicated? You and Derek love each other, you have two beautiful children. Anthony is more yours than he is that evil woman’s. The only thing that’s missing is you four in the same home. Think about it. It's not stable for Morgana. Morgana needs a stable home. Don’t you think so?”

“Your friend is right,” Fran smiled. She kissed his cheek, “Just think about it Spencer.”

**~~{CM}~~**

“Mama, don’t start,” Derek sighed as he sat on the couch with his mother. 

“I didn’t even say anything.”

“I know that look. You have something to say and it most likely is something I don’t wanna talk about.”

“When are you and Spencer gonna make things official?”

Derek groaned, “Mama!”

“Derek! I’m not talking about marriage. I’m talking about moving in together. Don’t think it's a bit too much for Spencer to keep bringing her over here whenever she wants to see her daddy or her brother?”

Derek sighed as he sipped his beer, “I…”

Fran touched her son’s knee, “I don’t know what the issue is. You and Spencer love each other. You have two beautiful kids. I mean, Anthony is in love with Spencer and vice versa. The next logical step would be to move in with each other.”

“That’s a huge step.”

“Yes it is, baby, but it's also an important step and one that I know you both want to make. You both are just too afraid.”

“Well, I did hurt him.”

Fran sighed, “Derek, it's in the past. You two have more than gotten over that. You need to forgive yourself. You know Spencer has more than forgiven you.”

Derek sighed. He knew his mother was right. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm giving you a warning. It feels like there are only 2 more chapters in this story.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write and rewrite this chapter several times before I was satisfied. I hope you enjoy it. One more chapter left and this story will be finally put to bed.

Two weeks. Two weeks of Derek being in Michigan on a case. Two weeks of Skyping with Derek and the kids. Two weeks of late night phone calls and awkward phone sex after the kids had fallen asleep. But all of that changed today because the team was finally due back. Derek had texted him and said that they were going to be landing sometime in the afternoon. 

He watched the kids as they finger painted at his kitchen table. He smiled and kissed their heads as he tried to get Derek off his mind.

"Papa?" Anthony looked at him. "Daddy?"

"Not yet buddy," Spencer smiled. 

Anthony started calling him papa some time after their birthday. Further proving that Fran and Tanya were right. But it never failed to make his heart swell with happiness. He looked at the time and shook his head.

"Alright my little munchkin how about we get ready for lunch huh? How about some chicken nuggets and french fries?"

"Yay!" The kids shouted flinging their hands in the air, thus fling paint on the floor.

Spencer chuckled and helped the children down, "Go wash your hands while I clean up and get lunch ready."

**~~{CM}~~**

"Hey JJ," Derek asked as the jet landed. "Can I ask a favor?"

JJ looked at him, "You want me to watch the kids so you and Spencer can have uninterrupted sex."

Derek seemed to choke, not expecting her to state it so bluntly. He shook his head, "What, no!"

JJ raised an eyebrow at him. Derek sighed.

"Well, maybe, but I wanted to take Spencer out."

"Are you planning on proposing?" Emily asked as they left the jet.

Derek just winked at her, "Something like that."

"Oh my gosh, Derek Morgan!"

JJ laughed, "Okay Derek. I'll watch your little ones. Only because I love them so much. I'll come by around six to get them."

Derek nodded as he got into his car and drove off. He had a couple of stops to make before heading to Spencer's. 

**~~{CM}~~**

Spencer was helping Anthony in the bathroom when the doorbell rang. "Morgana, ask who is it."

Spencer heard her patter to the door and then the door flung open, "Daddy!"

Derek laughed as he picked her up, "Where's papa? Did he tell you to open the door?"

"Mhm. He bafoom wif Antny."

Spencer finished with Anthony and had him wash his hands before sending him out. He heard his excited scream of "Daddy!"

Spencer washed his hands giving him time to compose himself so he doesn't run out and tackle Derek.

"Hey," he said as he exited the bathroom.

"Hey."

Derek set the kids down and went to Spencer and kissed him. "Missed you," he murmured when they parted.

"Me too."

"You'll find out later just how much," Derek whispered in his ear before the kids tugged at his legs to get his attention. 

Spencer watched the kids attempt to climb all over their father and talk to him. He laughed because they were talking in a mix of actual words and babbles and they were talking so fast that Derek clearly didn't know what they were saying.

"Morgana, what are you doing?" He asked, watching his daughter climb on her father's back as he sat on the couch. 

Morgana just grinned. Derek chuckled, "Climbing on me?" He reached up and grabbing her, flipped her over his shoulder making her laugh.

"Okay munchkins, I know you're happy daddy's home, but it's naptime."

"No!" Morgana stomped her foot.

"No nap!" Anthony copied his sister.

Spencer sighed and was about to say something when Derek just gave him a look.

"Come on kiddos. I'll even read you a story," he picked them up in his arms.

"Thank you," Spencer mouthed as Derek passed by him.

While Derek took care of the kids, Spencer cleaned up from lunch. As he washed the dishes, he realized how nice this was. The both of them taking turns with the kids. It was hard doing everything by himself. And he admitted that Tanya and Fran were right. It was helpful for Morgana.

"Hey pretty boy," Derek wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Mm," Spencer replied, arching his neck.

Derek took that as incentive to kiss and nibble on the pale flesh. Spencer groaned, dish in his hand slipped from his back into the sink.

"Derek…"

"Missed you," Derek murmured against his neck. He turned Spencer around and pulled him away from the sink before lifting him onto the counter.

"Derek, the kids…" he gasped as Derek unbuttoned his shirt.

"The kids are fast asleep." Derek bent, kissing naked flesh.

"Oh god," Spencer arched. "Derek, please…"

"Yes?"

Spencer glared, "You know what."

Derek laughed, "Relax pretty boy. I'll take care of you."

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled Spencer's cock out. Spencer bit his lip stifling a moan as Derek jerked him off with urgency. That didn't stop his hips from rocking. Until Derek stilled him.

"Dereeek!!!"

"Shh, the kids are sleeping." He set Spencer on the floor and pressed him against the fridge before dropping to his knees. Giving Spencer a wink, he took Spencer in his mouth.

**~~{CM}~~**

Later that evening, while Derek got the kids ready to go to JJ's, Spencer was in his bedroom getting ready. Derek had told him to dress nice but not too nice. He wasn't sure exactly what that meant since Derek wasn't telling him where they were going. 

He had just buttoned his sweater vest when Derek walked in.

"Good?"

"Lose the best pretty boy and we're all set."

Spencer pouted but nodded. He grabbed his phone, keys and wallet and followed Derek from the room.

"They didn't give problems?"

Derek shook his head, "No. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Spencer locked the door as they left the house.

Derek winked, "You'll see."

They got in the car and headed out. On the drive they talked about the case, Spencer's desire to work for the BAU but not have to go on cases unless it was absolutely necessary just so someone would stay with the kids. Spencer tried to get Derek to tell him where they were going trying every trick in the book, even his puppy dog eyes. Nothing worked. Spencer groaned.

"We're here," Derek nodded.

Spencer blinked, "Derek…"

"You thought I forgot didn't you?" He asked as he turned off the car.

Derek leaned over the seat and kissed him, "Of course I remembered." He got out of the car and opened the door for him.

Spencer climbed out of the car and stood on the sidewalk staring. "I still can't believe you remembered."

Derek offered his arm, "Only the best for my pretty boy," he smirked.

Spencer took the offered arm and Derek walked them into the restaurant. The hostess took his name and led them to their table. It was a semi-private table toward the back of the restaurant.

"What's the occasion?" Spencer inquired once they sat and the hostess left.

"No occasion. I just figured we were overdue for a date."

"Right, that's why you brought me to my favorite restaurant and you won't tell me what's planned for the rest of the evening."

Derek just smiled and touched his hand, "How about you turn off your brain for once and let me do the thinking? Just enjoy yourself."

Just enjoy himself without thinking? He could do that right? He was going to try. The waiter came to take their orders and Spencer smiled as Derek ordered for the both of them. Dinner was filled with idle chat. Spencer spoke a lot about what he and the kids got up to while he was away. A few of the stories had Derek laughing so hard, tears leaked out.

"Our children are becoming quite the troublemakers."

Derek smiled and stared at him for a while before speaking, "You just said 'our children'."

"I did? Oh, I-"

"It's okay," Derek interrupted him. "You know Anthony is as much as he is Penelope's. He calls you papa."

Spencer flushed. He remembered when Anthony started calling him papa. Derek watched him with a smile on his face before leaning over and kissing him.

"Plus, I love the sound of it on your lips." Derek winked.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything else?" The waiter asked as he came to clear their plates.

Spencer was so flushed he could barely speak. Derek chuckled, shaking his head.

"Just the check please."

After the check was paid, Derek led him from the restaurant but not to the car. Spencer quirked an eyebrow but he didnt question. Derek took his hand and walked him across the street and into the park. They walked along the path in silence, holding hands like two teenagers in love. Eventually, Derek's arm went around Spencer's waist as they stopped by a grassy area. Derek sat on the grass and pulled Spencer between his legs, arms wrapping around him.

"The sky is beautiful tonight," Spencer glanced up.

It was rare, where they lived in the city, that they saw stars. But on a night like tonight, when the sky was clear...they saw quite a lot.

"Mhm," Derek murmured. He bent down and kissed Spencer, "I love you."

Spencer smiled, "I love you too."

"I mean it. I love you. So much. And I want everything with you. And I know we've been kinda taking it slow, but I mean it."

Spencer sat up when he felt Derek shift and turned to look at him, "What's wrong?"

Derek pulled a set of keys from his pocket and placed them in Spencer's hand. 

"Derek?" Spencer blinked owlishly. 

"I want all my family under one roof. That means you, me, and our children. Move in with me Spencer."

Spencer blinked, looking at the keys in his hand and looked back at Derek. "You-you-you're serious."

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Spencer half laughed half cried. He nodded, "Yes. Morgana and I will move in with you." He leaned and kissed him.

Derek groaned against his mouth, "Mm, come on baby, let's take this somewhere more private."

Spencer eagerly nodded. Derek chuckled and took Spencer home where he made love to him all night long.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end. I'm so sad but happy too. I want to thank you all for the love on the story. It means so much. All the comments and kudos. I hope I'll see you in my next Criminal Minds story. 
> 
> Sorry this chapter is short

_ Epilogue-2 Years Later  _

"Papa, it's pisa night!" Anthony kicked his legs.

"I know bud, we'll get the pizza after we get daddy okay?"

"Yay!! Are we there yet?" Morgana asked.

Spencer laughed as he glanced at the children through the rearview mirror, "Almost princess. We'll be there soon and then we'll go get pizza. What do you two want on your pizza?"

The kids were off and chattering about what kind of pizza they wanted. Spencer chuckled as he drove to the air strip to pick Derek up from the jet. Two years of this and Spencer found that he didn't miss being out in the field. 

A few days after he and Morgana moved into Derek's house, Spencer sat down with Hotch and explained that while he still wanted to be a part of the team, he didn't want to go out in the field. Hotch agreed and it took some time, but finally managed to get his request approved. Now Spencer did what he could for the team mostly from home or at the BAU. Derek even converted a room into an office for him.

Thinking of Derek, Spencer smiled and glanced at the ring on his hand. He still couldn't believe it. When Derek proposed to him last year on his birthday. They ended up waiting until after the kids' birthday before tying the knot. But it had been a beautiful day. Rossi offered up his mansion and yard. Derek's mother and sisters had been there with all the team. But the biggest surprise had been when he saw his mother. He didn't know how Derek pulled it off and still, he never explained. That was the best day of his life.

"Daddy!! Daddy!!" The kids screamed. They always did when Spencer drove into the airstrip.

"He's coming," Spencer said, pulling in next to Hotch's car.

He was just getting the kids out of their booster seats as the jet touched down. Spencer held them back telling them to wait until they saw daddy. He straightened the shirts he had them wearing before pulling the coat he was wearing tighter, covering the shirt he wore.

Hotch was the first one off the jet and he smiled as he approached the three. He stopped before chuckling as he read the kids shirts. He raised an eyebrow at Spencer who just smiled. Rossi and Emily were the next off the jet. They both saw the shirts and smiled. Then finally, Derek was walking down the steps and Spencer turned his kids loose.

"DADDY!!!" The kids ran up to him.

Derek swooped them up in his arms and kissed them.

"See our shirts daddy? Papa buyed them," Morgana giggled.

She was wearing a pink shirt that had "I'm going to be a big sister" on it. Anthony had a similar shirt but his was blue and it said "brother" instead of "sister". Derek looked at them and then turned to Spencer. Spencer was leaning against the car with his coat open. His shirt said "bun in the oven" with a picture of a baby.

Derek said nothing as he carried the kids toward the car. He leaned in and kissed Spencer. The kids were making gagging sounds and he just ignored them.

"Is it true?" He whispered.

Spencer nodded, "Found out on Friday."

"Are you happy daddy?" Morgana asked, tugging her father's jacket.

"Yeah, are you happy daddy?" Spencer mimicked. 

Derek kissed his children, "Very happy." He kissed Spencer, "I'll show you how much later."

"Yay! Papa we get pisa now?" Anthony asked. "It's pisa night daddy."

"So I heard. Let's go get your pizza."

The team congratulated them and asked Spencer all sorts of questions before the four of them were able to get in the car and leave.

They picked up the pizza and Derek drove on the way home. The kids had a ball of even more energy now that their father was home and they got pizza. They talked about any and everything they could think of.

"Oh shit," Derek cursed as he parked the car.

Spencer frowned, "What?" Did they forget something?

"You know mama is never gonna leave now, right?"

Spencer laughed as they gathered the kids and the pizza. He was truly happy for the first time in his life.

  
  
  



End file.
